


Liam

by greenandboo



Series: Manada Atherton [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Manada Atherton #01[Liam-Declan]by Toni GriffinEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores





	1. Resumen

Ser el Beta para el Alfa Panneath de Australia nunca ha sido una tarea fácil. Sin embargo, Harry Anderson ha utilizado su posición y sus constantes viajes para buscar a su compañero. Por desgracia, todavía está por encontrar a la única persona destinada a ser suya.

Tras ser testigo de algo que no debería haber visto, Louis Morgan no tiene más remedio que huir. Agotado, desnudo y hambriento termina en una casa en la pequeña ciudad de Atherton.

Harry está encantado de haber encontrado a su pareja por fin, pero ¿la razón por la que Louis se vio obligado a huir los encontrará antes de que puedan vivir felizmente para siempre?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer

[Declan-Louis|Liam-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

Pasó otra semana y el sábado por la noche llegó como siempre lo hacía y Louis Morgan se encontró una vez más solo. A veces, el hecho de que no tuviera ningún amigo realmente le molestaba.

Tenía un hermano menor, Tommy, y eran cercanos, pero la diferencia de edad de diez años mantuvo cierta distancia entre ellos. Louis no quería estar colgado alrededor de su hermano pequeño todo el tiempo. Eran miembros de la manada de Cairns, pero ninguno de ellos había hecho muchos amigos.

Tommy realmente sólo había conectado con dos chicos de su misma edad. Louis, sin embargo, no había logrado congeniar con una sola persona.

Louis nunca se sintió muy cómodo cerca de otras personas. Siempre preocupado diría algo estúpido y terminaría avergonzándose a sí mismo, así que la mayoría del tiempo no decía nada en absoluto y guardaba las distancias. Ser un chef de repostería no lo hizo propicio para ganar amigos. Louis se despertaba a las cuatro la mayoría de las mañanas y se arrastraba de vuelta a la cama no más tarde de las nueve de la noche.

Desde las muertes de sus padres hace un par de años, Louis había velado por Tommy. Habían empacado sus vidas el año pasado y se trasladaron a Cairns, Queensland. Viniendo del calor sofocante del centro de Australia, parecía el lugar perfecto. Louis, en realidad, no tenía muchas ganas de moverse la mitad de camino cruzando todo el país, pero tenía que ir a donde pudiera encontrar trabajo.

Ahora solo tenía que aguantar en su trabajo actual por un año más o menos, hasta que hubiera ahorrado suficiente dinero para abrir su pequeña panadería. Por mucho que le gustara lo que hacía para vivir, en realidad no disfrutaba del trabajo que tenía en el momento. Era demasiado comercial para su gusto. No quería nada enorme, sólo una pequeña panadería, y pensó que con la gran población turística de Cairns, sería adecuado para sus necesidades. Louis había empezado a contar los días hasta que pudiera realizar el sueño que había tenido desde que era un muchachito.

Sacando su teléfono del bolsillo Louis marcó a su hermano.

—Hola. —Oyó la voz de su hermano menor a través del teléfono.

—Hey, hermano.

—Louis, ¿dónde estás, hombre? Te esperé en casa hace horas. —Tommy parecía preocupado, y Louis realmente no había querido eso.

—Lo siento, Tommy, quedé atrapado en el trabajo. Tuvieron a dos empleados llamando por enfermedad y tuve que quedarme para asegurarme que todo estuviera acabado. Estoy fuera en los terrenos de la manada. Necesito una carrera. Estaré en casa dentro de una hora. — Dijo Louis a su hermano.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Chase, Jackson, y yo te guardaremos algo de pizza.

—Ah.

—Sí, como que no va a quedar nada de ella cuando llegues aquí. —Louis oyó a Chase decir claramente a través de la línea telefónica, debido a su mejor oído.

Louis se echó a reír. Los amigos de su hermano estaban en lo cierto, la forma en que esos chicos comían alimentos, sería un milagro si algo sobrevivía para él.

—No te estreses al respecto, Tommy, puedo conseguir mi propia comida. Disfruta de la noche con los chicos y nos vemos pronto.

—Lo haré. Hasta más tarde. —Tommy colgó el teléfono y Louis comprobó para asegurarse de que la llamada había sido desconectada y luego guardó el teléfono y la cartera en la guantera de su coche antes de salir.

Suspirando, Louis miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verle y a continuación, se despojó de su ropa, y la escondió en el asiento del pasajero.

Había pasado una eternidad desde que había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar y dejar correr al lobo libre. Sí, él y Tommy se habían unido a la manada local, pero a Louis realmente no le gustaba el Alfa. El hombre realmente era el epítome de la palabra Sordidez con una mayúscula 'S'.

Louis todavía no había asistido a una reunión donde el Alfa no hubiera estado mirando con lascivia o tratando sin éxito, la mayoría de veces, de entrar en los pantalones de la mayoría de los miembros de la manada. No parecía importarle de qué sexo eran o si ya estaban en una relación. Después del primer intento del Alfa a Louis, que rechazó, hizo todo lo posible para evitar las reuniones de la manada.

Se estremeció en el aire frío de la noche antes de tomar una respiración profunda; Louis relajó su cuerpo y dejó que el cambio se apoderara de él. Una vez completo, Louis sacudió todo su cuerpo, desde el hocico hasta la punta de su cola. Dios se sentía bien una vez más estar con cuatro patas.

Levantando el morro ligeramente olfateó el aire. Captando la esencia de un buen jugoso conejo en la distancia, Louis despegó a través de los árboles.

Había estado corriendo tal vez durante unos veinte minutos, cuando finalmente se cansó de jugar con su comida y se abalanzó. No siempre cazaba y comía cuando estaba en su forma de lobo, pero había pasado un tiempo, y podía sentir a su lobo inquietarse. La caza siempre calmaba su otra mitad.

Felizmente masticando su pequeño festín, le tomó a Louis un minuto darse cuenta de cuáles eran los sonidos que se derivaban a través de los árboles.

Tomando un último bocado, Louis con cautela se levantó de donde había estado tendido en el suelo y lentamente se dirigió hacia las voces airadas.

Paso tras cuidadoso paso, Louis no quería hacer ningún ruido y alertar a quien quiera que fuera de su presencia. Agachándose más bajo detrás de un arbusto, Louis podía ver a través de un claro en el otro lado. Había pensado que estaría solo aquí, no solo porque fuera un sábado por la noche y la gente por lo general tenía algo mejor que hacer, sino porque no había visto ningún otro vehículo en el aparcamiento. Allí había dos aparcamientos y no se había tomado la molestia de conducir al otro, ya que rodeaba la entrada hasta el final del otro lado de las tierras de la manada.

La voz airada de su Alfa trajo su atención al grupo de hombres en el centro del claro.

—¿Cómo te atreves a robarme? —El duro y helado tono del Alfa Kegan Wallis causó que la piel en la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis se levantara de punta.

Louis finalmente pudo reconocer al hombre que actualmente era sostenido entre dos Betas del enojado Alfa, Gregory Stone y Barry Stuart. Nigel Cummings estaba tirado encima y Louis creían que la única razón por la que se mantenía en sus pies, y no en el suelo, se debía a que los dos Betas lo sostenían.

Nigel parecía mierda, Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho para molestar tanto al Alfa, pero lo que quiera que fuera, estaba recibiendo una paliza por ello. Sus ojos parecían estar casi cerrados por la hinchazón, la sangre manaba constantemente de un labio partido, y su mejilla derecha parecía estar dividida a lo largo de su pómulo.

—Yo no tomé nada. Lo juro, Alfa.

—¡Mentiroso! —Louis vio a Kegan Wallis dar un puñetazo a Nigel en el estómago. Nigel se dobló, expulsando aire de sus pulmones antes de que los dos hombres que lo sostenían en sus brazos, más o menos lo agarraran y tiraran hacia arriba.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto vale un kilo de cocaína en el mercado australiano? —El Alfa Wallis le gruñó al hombre magullado y maltratado.

—No, señor, yo no tomo drogas. —Declaró Nigel.

El Alfa Wallis se burló. —Me has costado más de cien de los grandes. Todo porque querías ser descarado y encajar con unos jodidos humanos.

—Yo no lo hice, lo juro. Yo no tomo drogas. Por favor. —Nigel rogó, luchando contra los hombres que lo sujetaban.

Louis no habría pensado de Nigel como del tipo de robar o tratar de impresionar lo que sonaba como un montón de drogas a jodidos humanos si querían un kilo de cocaína.

Louis vio con horror absoluto cuándo su Alfa sacó una pistola y apuntó a Nigel. —De verdad no deberías haber jodido conmigo Nigel.

—No por favor, no fui yo. Tiene que creerm...

El Alfa Wallis Nigel cortó en mitad de su discusión cuando puso una bala en la cabeza de Nigel.

Louis se quejó en voz baja y rápidamente se retiró, queriendo alejarse tan rápido como fuera posible. Desafortunadamente, su pata de atrás bajó en una ramita y la chasqueó limpia por la mitad.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Louis no quería quedarse y averiguar si le habían visto. Sería muy fácil para ellos saber quién había visto todo tan pronto como atraparan el olor.

Se adentró en el bosque. Tenía velocidad, probablemente la única cosa que iba para él. Hasta el momento, el único lobo que siempre se había mantenido a su altura con él había sido su antiguo Alfa, uno de los lobos más rápidos que Louis había conocido.

Louis supo el momento exacto en el que ellos captaron el olor. Tres gritos estallaron en la noche. No se dirigió de vuelta a su coche. Louis siguió corriendo.

Si se detenía o quedaba atrapado, estaría muerto antes de que el sol saliera en el horizonte. No había forma en el infierno de que su Alfa dejara a Louis vivir después de que hubiera sido testigo de él matando a un miembro de la manada a sangre fría. Por no hablar de oír la información de su Alfa y Betas aparentemente vendiendo drogas ilegales.

Louis los oyó, persiguiéndole a través del denso bosque de árboles. Nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida. Ni cuando sus padres habían muerto y se había encontrado a sí mismo responsable de criar a su hermano menor, o cuando había empacado sus vidas y ambos se mudaron atravesando todo el país. Empezó a creer que ese particular movimiento había sido una mala idea. Pero en serio, ¿quién habría adivinado que su nuevo Alfa llegaría a ser un asesino traficante de drogas? Louis no lo habría adivinado.

Louis corrió a través de los árboles, su corazón bombeando, la adrenalina fluyendo, y solo podía pensar que si era capturado nunca llegaría a ver a su hermano crecer como el hombre que Louis sabía que podía ser. Tommy actualmente caminaba la delgada línea entre el adolescente y el adulto responsable a la tierna edad de diecinueve años. Louis quería ser testigo del viaje de su hermano a la edad adulta.

¿Alguien le diría a Tommy lo que pasó? ¿O pasaría el resto de su vida sin darse cuenta? Ojalá su hermano creyera que había muerto o ¿pensaría que Louis lo había abandonado? Louis no sabía qué opción sería peor.

En silencio, haciendo votos para que ninguna de esas cosas sucediera, Louis continuó en otra explosión de velocidad y corrió.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había viajado, pero habían sido varias horas. Los sonidos de la búsqueda eran distantes, pero seguían ahí. Se detuvo un momento para descansar y recuperar el aliento.

Escuchando con atención, podía apenas distinguir los ecos de los que le seguían. Sonaba como si ahora hubiera solo dos de ellos. Lo más probable es que el Alfa hubiera enviado a sus Betas para hacer su trabajo sucio. Kegan Wallis no querría estar involucrado en una larga y desatada persecución a través del bosque. Además, tenía que volver. ¿Qué diría la manada si el Alfa y ambos Betas de repente desaparecieran?

Decidiendo que dos debería ser más fácil que tres para correr más rápido, Louis despegó de nuevo. No tenía ni idea en qué dirección avanzaba. No había tenido mucho tiempo para visitar la zona que rodeaba Cairns así que no conocía ninguno de los puntos de referencia, no es que hubiera encontrado ninguno todavía.

Louis paraba cada vez que se encontraba con una corriente de agua, no sólo para beber, sino también para caminar a través o nadar en el agua fría con la esperanza de perder a esos que le seguían.

El sol había salido y residía alto en el cielo, significando que había estado corriendo toda la noche y hasta bien entrado el día siguiente. Louis perdió la cuenta del número de corrientes y ríos que había cruzado en el bosque cubierto de colinas.

Se detuvieron los sonidos de la búsqueda hacía algún tiempo, pero no dejaría y descansaría en caso de que Gregory y Barry estuvieran todavía en su rastro. Esperaba que los hubiera perdido, pero no quería arriesgarse a eso por el momento, hasta que caminara penosamente.

La fatiga se apresuraba por todo él, la adrenalina largo tiempo ya desaparecida. Agotado y hambriento, sus patas estaban heridas de viajar durante tanto tiempo y no poder descansar adecuadamente, e incluso con su grueso abrigo de piel constante, dentro y fuera de los cursos de agua fría le hizo enfriarse; no había tenido la oportunidad de secarse por completo lo que provocó que la entumecida temperatura se filtrara en su piel.

Nada comparado con la preocupación que sentía por su hermano menor. Mirando al cielo, adivinó que la hora estaría en algún lugar cerca del mediodía. Tommy debía estar muy preocupado por el hecho de que no había vuelto a casa todavía. Esperaba por Cristo que el Alfa Wallis no hubiera ido detrás de su hermano. En realidad no lo creía una posibilidad, pero, de nuevo, estaba bateando miles de cosas que no creía que fueran posibles últimamente.

Louis se detuvo para un breve descanso y lamió agua fría en la corriente. Se sentó y observó a un par de ornitorrincos nadando perezosamente, deseando poder estar sin preocupaciones en este momento. Decidió que no podía hacer daño continuar por una hora más o menos, o por lo menos hasta que llegara a una ciudad de tamaño decente y pudiera averiguar dónde diablos había terminado.

Louis empujó su cuerpo cansado y dolorido a seguir adelante.

Los únicos ruidos que Louis oyó fueron los naturales de un bosque. Los árboles se balanceaban en la brisa, las hojas susurraban. El ocasional bandicut y equidna corrían cerca en busca de comida. E incluso las intermitentes más grandes criaturas como los canguros se movían.

Animándose a un eco a través de los densos árboles, Louis se detuvo y escuchó. Nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida por oír el zumbido constante de un motor y el pesado ruido de los neumáticos que se movían sobre el alquitrán.

Una vez que determinó lo que pudo señalar el lugar donde se originó el sonido, Louis despegó en esa dirección.

Menos de cinco minutos después, llegó hasta el borde del bosque y con cautela asomó la cabeza por los árboles que bordeaban la carretera. No era tonto, se dio cuenta que los lobos no eran exactamente nativos de la zona. No quería asustar a alguien cuando circulaban a gran velocidad y causar un accidente.

Louis miró a izquierda y derecha por el negro asfalto, pero no pudo ver nada en ninguna dirección. La falta de señalización le molestó mucho ya que realmente le habría encantado saber lo lejos que había viajado y dónde había terminado. Sin saber qué camino llevaría a la ciudad más cercana, Louis decidió que alejarse de donde había estado viniendo sería su mejor apuesta.

Louis siguió el camino agachándose totalmente de nuevo bajo el dosel de los árboles. Algún ocasional coche pasaba volando, pero Louis los ignoraba, continuando hasta que finalmente miró a través de los árboles y vio una señal.

Atherton 5 kilometros.

Louis dio un suspiro de alivio, finalmente conociendo su ubicación. Honestamente no sabía si sería lo suficientemente lejos de Cairns para ocultarse o si tendría que seguir adelante. Demasiado cansado para pensar, decidió que necesitaba comer y descansar antes de que pudiera tomar cualquier decisión.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry Anderson detuvo su destartalada vieja camioneta en la entrada de su modesta casa de tres dormitorios y apagó el motor. No podía sacudirse la sensación extraña que había tenido durante el último año. Se sentía inquieto, como si esperara que pasara algo, pero no sabía qué.

Como Beta de Benjamin Taylor, el Alfa Panneath de Australia, la vida de Harry nunca sería descrita como aburrida. El Alfa Panneath no sólo tenía su propia manada que dirigir, también supervisaba todos los otros Alfas del país. Ben era un gran líder y las manadas australianas habían prosperado desde que había llegado a la posición. Harry se sintió privilegiado de contar con él como uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero Harry todavía se sentía como si una pequeña parte de él siguiera desaparecida. Quería, por encima de todo, encontrar a su pareja.

La sensación comenzó hace aproximadamente un año, cuando Jake Richmond, el Beta de la manada de Leyburn y su compañero, Patrick Holland, hermano del Alfa de la manada, llegó para quedarse por un tiempo. Su visita había sido interesante por decir lo menos, y Harry realmente no podría estar más satisfecho de que Jake y Rick finalmente hubieran resuelto todos sus problemas y se establecieran y acoplaran felizmente.

Harry quería lo que ellos tenían tanto que casi podía saborearlo. Ojalá pudiera ser tan afortunado. Harry había estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo a su compañero.

Siendo uno de los Betas requería una gran cantidad de viajes, visitar otras manadas en nombre del Alfa. Le gustaba viajar, tanto como lo hacía más fácil para él continuar la búsqueda de su compañero. Harry también había nacido con un don. No había muchos lobos que supieran que tenía habilidades adicionales a las que todos ellos tenían de súper-fuerza, la vista y el oído mejorado, inmunidad a la enfermedad, y una duración de vida más larga.

Harry podía ver los hilos de las parejas. Cada shifter que alguna vez había conocido tenía un hilo distintivo que buscaba su otra mitad. Tan pronto como Harry conocía a la segunda mitad de un par, una conexión se formaba en su mente, haciéndole saber quiénes estaban emparejados con quién. Entonces dejaría que la persona supiera que podían encontrar a su pareja. Aún no había encontrado a ninguna persona que no hubiera estado muy contento ante la perspectiva de encontrar su alma gemela.

Pero durante todos los viajes y las visitas a diferentes manadas, y todas las parejas a las que había ayudado a unirse, él todavía no había conocido a su propio compañero.

Harry deseaba tener una profunda conexión con el alma de un hombre. Quería amar, despertar y ver el mismo par de verdes ojos esmeralda todos los días por el resto de su vida. No tenía ni idea de cómo sabía de qué color eran los ojos de su compañero, pero algo muy en el fondo le dijo que estaría mirando dentro de unos profundos ojos verdes.

Empujando sus pensamientos taciturnos en el fondo de su mente, Harry sacó las llaves del contacto, bajó de su camioneta y se dirigió hacia el buzón en el frente junto a la acera. Se había olvidado de revisarlo el viernes. Después quitó lo que parecían ser dos facturas, se volvió hacia la puerta de su casa, sintiendo el pelo en la parte posterior de sus brazos levantarse.

Harry miró a su alrededor, pero a pesar de su mayor visión, no podía ver nada en la oscuridad creciente. Levantando la cabeza, Harry olfateó. Atrapó un ligero y dulce aroma en el aire, pero antes que nada pudiera registrarse en su cerebro, el olor flotó desde la distancia.

Sin darse cuenta de cualquier otra cosa fuera de lo común, Harry abrió su casa y fue adentro. Tiró la cartera, llaves, y el correo en la mesa del pequeño pasillo que había situada junto a la puerta, pateó sus botas de trabajo fuera, y encendió un interruptor de la luz. Harry flexionó los dedos de los pies. No sabía cual de sus dos mitades, si su lobo o su mitad humana, detestaba más los zapatos, pero siempre se sentía mejor cuando podía estar descalzo.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina. Dio una mirada rápida a la nevera y no vio nada que lo llevara a su fantasía, abrió el congelador. En caso de duda, un buen filete jugoso siempre bastaría. Sacó un paquete de espesos chuletones del congelador, Harry los puso en el microondas para ayudar a descongelarse.

Satisfecho que tuviera cena bajo control por una vez, Harry cogió una cerveza de la nevera. Botella en mano, se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio, despojándose de su camisa mientras caminaba.

El aire fresco de la noche golpeó el pecho cubierto de sudor y causó que sus pezones se endurecieran. Pensó en encender un fuego para calentar el lugar, pero decidió dejarlo hasta después de haber comprobado sus e-mails.

A pesar de que el tiempo era fresco durante el día, aún estaban haciendo un trabajo sudoroso en el calor. Sintiéndose mejor cuando el material sucio había sido retirado de su piel Harry tiró la ropa sucia en el cesto de lavado. Caminó a la pequeña mesa que había dejado en la esquina de su habitación con su ordenador portátil.

Arrancando el ordenador, Harry se acomodó y tomó un largo trago de su cerveza helada. El cuerpo de un cambia- formas lobo siempre era un poco más caliente que el de un humano y la fría bebida era una maravilla después de un día duro en el trabajo. Tanto es así que no le importaba esperar que el ordenador cargara todos los programas de puesta en marcha.

(...)

Louis sintió seguro que había logrado superar a los dos Betas que lo perseguían, así que, en el mejor de los casos, nadie de su antigua manada sabía de su paradero. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con su hermano y hacerle saber que estaba bien y que podría pasar un tiempo antes de que pudiera volver. Honestamente, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco preocupado por Tommy. Louis realmente esperaba que el Alfa Wallis dejara a su hermano en paz. Seguramente el hombre tenía que darse cuenta de que Louis no podría haber dicho a su hermano sobre lo que había presenciado.

Una vez que había finalmente llegado a la ciudad de Atherton, Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Respirando profundamente, el olor más increíble que jamás había olido llenó su nariz y los pulmones, incluso mejor que el pan recién horneado o los rollos de canela recién salidos del horno.

Su estómago rugió con violencia en el pensamiento de alimentos. El olor tenue flotaba en la brisa, apenas allí en absoluto, pero algo al respecto se registró profundo dentro de Louis.

Decidiendo seguir su nariz y ver dónde lo llevaría, Louis despegó en la dirección donde el olor se originaba. En el momento en que llegó a la casa, el aroma parecía más fuerte con el lánguido sol que se había puesto y la temperatura, que había sido fresca al empezar y disminuyó aún más baja.

Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando los árboles detrás de las casas, Louis cambió, temblando cuando el frío de la noche golpeó el sudor que actualmente recorría su cuerpo. No queriendo que nadie viera un hombre desnudo andar por el área despejada entre las casas y los árboles, Louis corrió hacia la alta valla. Una vez acomodado con seguridad en las oscuras sombras de la valla, Louis silenciosa y lentamente abrió la puerta solitaria, tratando de no hacer ruido y alertar a cualquiera de su presencia.

Se sentía un poco como un ladrón en su camino para completar un trabajo, aunque dudaba que un ladrón estuviera desnudo. Cerrando la puerta tan silenciosamente como la había abierto, Louis estudió la casa frente a él.

Vio las luces en el interior, pero a nadie caminando. La casa parecía de un tamaño bastante estándar para la zona, por lo que había visto en su camino. No era nada demasiado ostentosa o llamativa, sólo una casa estándar de ladrillo de una sola planta con cortinas en las ventanas y un jardín en la parte trasera. En un extremo se situaba un patio al aire libre y una barbacoa y en el otro extremo había una mesa de billar. Un frigorífico completaba los muebles de exterior.

Louis sonrió. Parecía que el que vivía aquí ciertamente sabía cómo entretenerse. No podía pensar en nada mejor que un par de bistecs a la parrilla y beber cerveza mientras jugaban al billar y pasando el rato con los amigos. Louis perdió su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún amigo con el que alguna vez pudiera hacer eso. Tommy era la única persona constante en su vida. Louis anhelaba un hombre con el que pudiera contar, alguien con quien compartir su vida.

(...)

El ordenador sonó cuando hubo cargado y Harry abrió su e-mail. No esperaba mucho. Sus padres vivían al otro lado de la ciudad y la mayoría de sus amigos o miembros de la manada llamaban si tenían algún problema. Sin embargo, conseguía correos electrónicos para trabajo y siempre comprobaba cuando llegaba a su casa en caso de que algo importante resultara.

Esperando que el maldito enviar/recibir se ejecutara, Harry tomó otro trago de su cerveza. Tocando con sus uñas sobre la mesa, gruñó cuando una pequeña campana sonó por fin, haciéndole saber que sus mensajes habían llegado. Por fin tenía una respuesta de un proveedor de algo de granito que necesitaba para un próximo proyecto.

Harry amaba su trabajo en la construcción. Consiguió ayudar a construir las casas de ensueño de la gente para ganarse la vida. Le encantaba el aspecto de alegría en sus caras cuando había completado un trabajo.

Había inconvenientes con ser el jefe. No siempre conseguía fines de semana libres. Debido a su trabajo para Ben, Harry siempre se encontraba en una obra de construcción un sábado o domingo sólo para dar a sus gerentes un descanso.

No sabía lo que haría si no tuviera a Miles y a Aaron manejando las cosas cuando tenía que estar lejos. Lo bueno sobre el par era que siendo de la manada significaba que no tenía constantemente que inventar excusas de por qué viajaba con tanta frecuencia. Hoy siendo domingo, Harry tenía que ir a uno de sus sitios a completar un par de trabajos que necesitaba ser terminado antes de trabajar a partir de mañana.

Volviendo su atención a su correo electrónico, Harry hojeó y eliminó cualquier ampliación del pene o venta de Viagra y luego envió los dos trabajos relacionados con los correos electrónicos a la impresora antes de hacer clic en la última.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta del mensaje que llegó de Rick Holland.

Hola hombre, ¿Cómo están resultando las cosas allí en el soleado Queensland?

¿Soleado Queensland? Resopló Harry. No lo creo. Esta época del año era más húmeda, nublada y fría que soleada.

No hemos tenido nada más que lluvia en quince días ahora, y, francamente, vivir en una casa llena de testosterona de hombres lobo que quedan atrapados en el interior, ya que no quieren que su piel se humedezca, me está volviendo loco. Juro que estoy a cerca de dos segundos de cometer un doble asesinato. No puedo decidir lo suficiente a cuál de mis hermanos alejar primero. Así que por el momento, todos ellos pueden vivir. Ja, ja

Harry se rió ante el comentario de Rick. Nunca había conocido a cualquiera de los hermanos de Rick, pero había encontrado que Rick y el hombre eran otra cosa. Había mantenido la esperanza durante diez años de que su compañero finalmente sacaría la cabeza de su culo y lo reclamaría. Pero no lo hizo en silencio, sentado en el banquillo. Harry sonrió al recordar la reacción de Jake cuando Harry había traído a Rick a casa después de su cita. El hombre había estado lívido. Si no recordaba mal, sólo cuestión de días después de ese incidente Jake finalmente reclamó al hombre que amaba. Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que sus pensamientos se alejaran de los compañeros, y continuó leyendo.

Aunque no estoy muy seguro de si se trata del tiempo, mis hermanos o mis hormonas que me pone tan condenadamente irritable últimamente. ¿Sabes la razón por la que te visitamos el año pasado? Sí, bueno, resulta que Jake y yo no prestamos mucha atención al calendario como debería haber sido, y a una especie de salto del uno al otro en un día que no debería haber sido. Así que ahora, de acuerdo con el doctor, añadiremos otro a la familia.

Santa mierda. ¡Rick estaba embarazado!

Estoy en la luna. Siempre quise niños pero simplemente asumí que nunca sucedería.

Jake, por otro lado, está un poco asustado. Yo creo que está preocupado sobre resultar ser su padre. Cuando no está flipando acerca de convertirse en padre, está flotando, asegurándose de que estoy bien. Salta al menor movimiento que hago y tengo por cierto, que si lo dejo, me llevaría a todas partes hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

Harry entendía las preocupaciones de Jake. El padre del hombre había sido un idiota homófobo que los había mantenido separados durante diez años con la amenaza de asesinar a Rick si Jake tocaba al hombre. Incluso había llegado tan lejos como para intentar y disparar a ambos cuando habían salido corriendo en la luna llena poco después de volver a casa desde Atherton. Ben había sido informado acerca de lo que había ocurrido y Rick había enviado a Harry un correo electrónico poco después, llenando todos los detalles perdidos.

Mamá y papá no pueden esperar. Mamá está en su elemento, rodeada de nietos. Yo, no puedo dejar de comer. Tengo hambre todo el maldito tiempo y por la mierda más extraña. En el momento me parece que no puedo conseguir bastante de malvaviscos y vinagre balsámico. No juntos, gracias a Dios. Constantemente tengo que enviar a Jake a comprar porque nos quedamos sin existencias. Dios, voy a ser del tamaño de una casa pronto. Ja, ja. ¡Oh! Bien, todo lo que puedo decir es gracias a Dios por un gran metabolismo.

¿Dulce de malvavisco y vinagre balsámico? Eww. No había manera de que Harry pudiera manejar todo ese azúcar, y mucho menos el ácido en el vinagre en las cantidades que Rick parecía estar consumiendo. Esperaba que Rick comiera el balsámico con algo, como pan o ensalada y no lo bebiera directamente de la botella.

Harry nunca había pensado en tener niños. Pensó que no tendría sentido anhelar algo que no sucederá a menos que de alguna manera hiciera lo imposible y encontrara a su compañero. Así se permitiría pensar en ello.

De todos modos, creo que he divagado el tiempo suficiente, además de que estoy bastante seguro de que puedo escuchar a Jake venir por el pasillo, probablemente a preguntarme si necesito algo. Amo a ese hombre más que a mi vida, pero a veces puede ser un poco agobiante. Así que voy a firmar ahora y tratar con mi muy sobreprotector compañero. Espero que todo esté bien contigo y Ben.

Tu amigo, Rick Holland

El microondas sonó en el mismo momento en que el estómago de Harry rugió, sonando como si fuera a dar un buen intento en comerse su propio cuerpo. Decidiendo tratar con la cena primero, Harry puso la tapa hacia abajo de su ordenador portátil y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina por el pasillo. Respondería el e-mail de Rick después de haber comido y pensado en cómo felicitaría a la feliz pareja.

Nada había cambiado en la vida de Harry desde que Rick y Jake se habían ido. No tenía a ningún otro significativo que escribir, diablos, sólo había habido un puñado de citas de una noche en el último año. A pesar de que le iba bien en su negocio, no creía que Rick estuviera interesado en escuchar los avatares de la construcción de casas en Atherton y las zonas circundantes.

(...)

El movimiento en la casa sobresaltó a Louis y observó cómo un hombre se dirigía a la cocina. Ñam. Se acercó para ver mejor. Louis nunca había pensado de sí mismo como bajito, pero en comparación con el hombre que acababa de entrar, comenzó a pensar en ello. El impresionante espécimen tenía probablemente diez o doce centímetros sobre los propios 1,80 cm. de Louis. Su cabello rubio oscuro era un poco largo en la parte superior.

El hecho de que el hombre no llevara camisa atrapó la atención de Louis y la mantuvo. Louis quería sentir los impresionantes músculos ondeando bajo sus dedos. Lo que había tenido babeando a Louis encima de todo era el gran tatuaje. Cubría todo el brazo derecho, y el músculo pectoral derecho, cuando se dio la vuelta; Louis podía ver también cubierto el hombro derecho. Todo el tatuaje había sido creado con nada más que tinta de color negro; sin embargo, se las arregló para parecer llamas lamiendo su camino hasta el brazo del hombre y en su cuerpo.

La boca de Louis babeaba con la idea de correr la lengua por cada centímetro del negro diseño. Estando ocupado por otra parte en fijarse en el tatuaje que no había estado prestando atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Sin darse cuenta, había caminado hasta la ventana de la cocina.

(...)

Harry sacó los filetes del horno microondas y los dejó en el mostrador por un minuto mientras cogió un par de patatas de la alacena. Se dio la vuelta para agarrar un tenedor con que apuñalar las patatas y casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Fuera de su ventana de la cocina había un hombre.

El corazón de Harry latía tan rápido que pensó que explotaría. Su mano derecha se acercó y apretó contra su pecho. Podía sentir los latidos frenéticos bajo sus dedos. Harry respiró hondo y trató de calmar su cuerpo.

(...)

Louis no podía apartar los ojos del hombre. Sí, se veía un poco pálido por encontrar a alguien de pie fuera de su cocina. Esos grandes ojos plateados, sin embargo, mantuvieron el calor en el que Louis sólo quería acurrucarse.

Louis observó en tranquila fascinación cómo el hombre cubrió su corazón con su mano como si pudiera forzar la cosa una vez de nuevo a latir a un ritmo normal.

El pulso del hombre latía en su cuello. Louis no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí mirándose el uno al otro. Louis no podía haber roto el contacto visual con el impresionante hombre si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, no estaba en sincronización completa con el resto de él, y se estremeció y se sacudió del frío. Había estado parado por mucho tiempo y el frío completamente había penetrado bajo la piel hasta sus huesos. Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, viendo al hombre caminar hacia la puerta de atrás.

(...)

De vuelta al control, Harry reunió todo su ingenio y se concentró en su visitante. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar de pie allí? Sólo una de las muchas preguntas que Harry quería contestadas. Mirando afuera, Harry tomó detalles que no había visto cuando inicialmente se fijó en él.

El tono negro de la noche no lo había hecho particularmente fácil, pero la luz de la cocina ayudó a Harry a ver la implorante mirada en los ojos del hombre. Parecía estar agotado, respirando muy fuerte, si la subida y la caída de su pecho era algo en lo que basarse. El pelo oscuro del hombre pegado a la cabeza, probablemente por el sudor.

Y se estremeció. La mirada de Harry viajó desde la cara del hombre y cayó sobre un torso desnudo. El chico tenía que estar congelándose, de pie en el frío aire nocturno cubierto por la transpiración.

(...)

Aparte de la congelación a la muerte por estar de pie fuera en el patio trasero, Louis tendría otra desventaja si el hombre diera un paso fuera. El chico iba a encontrar a un plenamente desnudo, excitado varón.

Louis tuvo un momento repentino de perspicacia.

¿Podría este hombre ser la fuente del aroma increíble? No tenía el menor el control sobre el estado en que actualmente se encontraba su cuerpo, una casi inconsciente reacción al seductor aroma que había estado siguiendo. El maravilloso olor impregnaba el aire, haciendo que el cuerpo de Louis bullera positivamente con la necesidad y la excitación. Tenía una idea de lo que quería decir, o lo que sucedería cuando la puerta se abriera.

El hombre en la cocina era un completo desconocido. Louis no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía si alguien más todavía le vería pronto unirse a ellos. ¿El hombre sería homofóbico y se volvería abusivo en primer lugar por la condición de Louis?

Claramente esperaba que no. El chico no parecía del tipo de usar sus puños contra aquellos que eran más pequeños que él, pero Louis realmente no lo sabía muy bien. ¿El sexy semental sería gay o heterosexual? Dios, Louis realmente esperaba que fuera gay, a pesar de que las probabilidades eran mínimas. Lo que quiera que sucediera, tendría que ser uno de los más difíciles primeros encuentros de la vida de Louis.

(...)

Harry se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta de atrás, ni una vez quitando los ojos del hombre que estaba fuera de su ventana, nunca. Golpeando ligeramente el interruptor para encender las luces en el patio trasero, Harry abrió la puerta. Nada más salir, inhaló fuertemente con sorpresa cuando se encontró con el hombre completamente desnudo, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura por el frío. No escapó a su atención sin embargo, qué magnífico parecía el otro hombre.

(...)

 

Louis parpadeó rápidamente cuando las luces de repente brillaron sobre él. Nunca habría pensado que estaría presentándose él mismo a un completo desconocido, mientras estaba de pie fuera de su puerta trasera completamente desnudo, excitado, y congelándose.

Louis dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre salió de su casa y se unió a él en el porche trasero. Contuvo una áspera respiración en el punzante hormigueo en las piernas que protestaban por el movimiento. Louis se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Se encontró con la mirada del extraño y sintió una sacudida a través del arco de su cuerpo, haciendo su camino directamente a su polla, que se balanceaba feliz a pesar del frío.

El hombre frente a él parecía derrumbarse un poco antes de que lo atrapara él mismo.

(...)

Una suave brisa trajo el olor de la tierra y del hombre con un toque de algo dulce. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que había olido ese olor particular antes. Su pene se levantó y tomó aviso inmediatamente. Las encías de Harry dolían cuando sus colmillos amenazaron con descender. Tan pronto como sus ojos se pusieron en contacto con el extraño se dio cuenta del hilo de pareja, brillante y dorado llegando a él, queriendo unirse con el suyo propio.

Harry se tambaleó y extendió la mano hacia el marco de la puerta para ayudar a mantenerse en posición vertical cuando el significado de lo que acababa de suceder se registró en su cerebro.

Por fin había encontrado a su pareja.


	4. Capítulo 3

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre cuando se enderezó en toda su estatura. —Por favor, entra, debes estar congelándote. Tiene que haber cerca de diez grados aquí fuera.

Su voz profunda y rica se deslizó sobre la piel de Louis como caliente chocolate derretido, aunque vaciló un poco. Eso sorprendió a Louis. ¿Por qué este hombre estaría nervioso?

Vio cómo el dios rubio abrió más la puerta y se quedó a un lado, permitiendo la entrada de Louis en su casa. Louis generalmente no entraría en la casa de un extraño desnudo, pero después de lo que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas tomaría el riesgo. Además, cualquier persona que oliera tan bien no podía ser una mala persona. ¿Cierto? Louis intentó convencerse a sí mismo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia adelante.

Sus músculos protestaron su uso, pero tomó las cosas con calma. Al acercarse al hombre, el olor que había estado atormentándole durante todo el día se hizo más fuerte. Louis quería rodear su cuerpo en él y rodar por el suelo hasta estar completamente cubierto. Su polla palpitaba de nuevo y hasta que no había dado sus primeros pasos en la casa, su cerebro medio confuso finalmente se puso al día con su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba todo aquello exactamente.

(...)

La cabeza de Harry se tambaleó. Nunca pensó que el día vendría, sobre todo, no en una noche fría en su patio trasero. Se preguntó qué había causado que su compañero subiera a su casa desnudo como el día en que había nacido. Harry pensó que algo pasó y se había visto obligado a cambiar. ¿La única desventaja de la forma cambiada? La completa desnudez antes y después de cambiar. Mejor, sin embargo, que dejar un gran montón de trapos mientras se realineaban las extremidades que tendían a rasgar las costuras de la ropa. Desnudarse lo salvaba de ser atrapado con los restos.

Dándose cuenta que había estado de pie en la puerta mirando al otro hombre durante mucho tiempo, Harry sacudió la cabeza para volver a conseguir que su cerebro funcionara.

Al cerrar la puerta, se movió más allá del hombre. —¿Te gustaría una ducha? Creo que el calor te hará bien. —A Harry no le había dado tiempo de iniciar el fuego en su pequeña estufa, sin embargo ahora desearía haberlo hecho.

Tan pronto como viera a su compañero se pondría bien a ello. El hombre había comenzado a volverse de un color púrpura azulado en algunos lugares. Estar fuera a la intemperie, desnudo, no había sido bueno para él.

Su compañero se sonrojó y otro estremecimiento atormentó su cuerpo.

—Gracias. Eso sería genial.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al primer sonido de la voz de su compañero. El sonido ligero, casi musical le hizo pensar en miel caliente.

—Soy Harry Anderson, por cierto, y esta es mi casa. — Realmente quería saber el nombre de su pareja y pensó que si se presentaba podría tentar al hombre a seguir su ejemplo.

—Louis Morgan. —Su compañero dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—Louis. Morgan. —Harry estaría feliz de estar de pie allí y repetir ese nombre todo el día.

Nunca se cansaría de decir o escuchar el nombre de Louis. —Es un gran placer conocerte al fin. Ven conmigo y te mostraré el baño. Te daré algunos pantalones de chándal y una camisa para que te pongas en cuanto hayas terminado.

—Gracias. —Contestó Louis suavemente, líneas apretadas de agotamiento estropeaban su hermoso rostro.

La polla de Harry palpitaba dolorosamente en los estrechos confines de los vaqueros, pero hizo su camino de salida de la cocina y al pasillo asegurándose que Louis siguiera. Hizo una pausa y cogió una toalla limpia planchada de lino y abrió la puerta del baño.

—Sírvete tú mismo todo lo que necesites. Estaré de vuelta en un segundo con algo de ropa de abrigo. —Harry puso la toalla en el soporte y salió del cuarto de baño antes de que hiciera algo inapropiado como empujar a su sexy pareja contra la pared y saquear su boca como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Harry caminó hasta el final del pasillo y a su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, con el brazo derecho subiendo para cubrir sus ojos, su mano izquierda bajando a golpear su furiosa erección. Tenía que controlar su desenfrenada libido. Louis, obviamente, había estado huyendo de algo de otro modo se habrían conocido como otra pareja. Completamente vestido.

Cuando Harry finalmente recuperó el control de su cuerpo y su polla se había ablandado lo suficiente, se levantó de la cama y buscó a través de su armario algo que se ajustara al hombre más pequeño. Al no encontrar nada, se conformó con un par de sus pantalones de chándal con un cordón y una de sus camisas de manga larga.

De vuelta al pasillo, oyó la ducha funcionando. Respirando hondo para reunir sus nervios, Harry golpeó una vez y luego abrió la puerta. Todo el aire se precipitó desde los pulmones cuando vio la silueta desnuda de su compañero de pie bajo el agua corriendo. La puerta de cristal de la ducha no hizo absolutamente nada para ocultar su apariencia.

—Aquí hay un poco de ropa. —Harry no pudo evitar el hecho de que su voz se hiciera más profunda. Dejó la ropa en el mostrador junto al lavabo y cerró la puerta del baño antes de que pudiera desnudarse y unirse a su compañero.

Oyó un sordo "gracias" cuando cerró rápidamente la puerta detrás de él. En su sala de estar, Harry se recompuso y rápidamente encendió el fuego en la estufa antes de dirigirse a la cocina para comenzar la cena. Apostaría a que su compañero tenía que tener hambre, y el estómago de Harry rugió y le recordó que no había comido tampoco.

Picando algunas patatas adicionales, las metió en el horno para cocinar. De la nevera, sacó algunas zanahorias y repollo, y agarró una cebolla roja de la despensa. A mitad de rallar la zanahoria Harry sintió el aire cambiar y el olor de su pareja mezclado con jabón alrededor vagando por él.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Louis de pie en la puerta con aspecto tímido e inseguro.

Harry se detuvo y se limpió las manos en un paño de cocina antes de caminar para hacer frente a su compañero. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de Louis con la punta de los dedos.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo? —Susurró.

Los ojos de Louis se cerraron y asintió.

Harry no se perdió la mirada un poco angustiada de su compañero.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y dio un suave y casto beso en los labios de su pareja antes de dar un paso atrás.

—No estoy seguro de lo que pasó o de lo que huyes pero nunca te haría daño.

Louis le hizo un gesto brusco y Harry cambió de tema. —Ahora, ¿hay algo que necesites antes de la cena? Puedes ir y sentarte en la sala de estar y calentarte frente al fuego por un tiempo si lo deseas.

Louis pareció dudar por un minuto antes de finalmente hablar. —Um, podría... Yo... um, posiblemente usar tu, um, teléfono. Tengo que llamar a mi hermano.

Su hombre parecía tan dulce, de pie actuando tan inseguro de sí mismo.

—Por supuesto. Puedes tomar cualquier cosa que quieras. —Harry alcanzó la mano en el bolsillo y agarró su teléfono. —El número de pin es uno, tres, cero, ocho.

Los ojos de Louis se ampliaron por un momento antes de que extendiera la mano y tomara el teléfono. Harry no tenía idea de dónde le vino el número pero cuando necesitó introducir un código pin en su primera cuenta bancaria, los cuatro dígitos se quedaron atrapados en su cabeza. Utilizaba la secuencia para todo ahora. Probablemente no fue inteligente por su parte, pero no era capaz de decidirse a dejar de usarlos.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la sala donde está agradable y cálido y le haces a tu hermano una llamada? La cena debería estar lista en unos quince minutos. No es nada especial, sólo un bistec, patatas al horno y un poco de ensalada de col —dijo Harry mientras señalaba el camino a la sala de estar.

Louis asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para salir de la cocina. Hizo una pausa en la puerta y miró hacia atrás. — Gracias.

Harry suspiró. Podía decir ya que sería una lucha mantener sus manos fuera de Louis. Se lamió los labios tratando de reunir cada permanente sabor de su compañero que aún podría ser persistente después del breve pero maravilloso beso que Harry le había dado anteriormente.

Se rió y volvió a la cena. No importa lo grande o la fuerza del lobo, siempre parecía convertirse en gelatina tan pronto como un compañero entrara en escena. Jake Richmond de la manada Leyburn demostró eso el año pasado cuando hizo una visita con Rick. Ahora Harry se imaginaba que su turno había llegado para seguir los pasos de todos los demás lobos. Esperaba con interés por ello.

Sonriendo, Harry se puso a trabajar; calentó el interior de la sartén de la parrilla y colocó los filetes para cocinar antes de terminar de hacer la ensalada de col.


	5. Capítulo 4

Louis se derrumbó en el sofá, abrumado por todo lo que le había sucedido en las pasadas veinticuatro horas. El gran, profundo sofá de cuero de caoba casi le tragó por completo. El fuego en la esquina llenó la habitación con su calor. Louis se acurrucó en el lujoso sofá, tirando de la manta a su espalda y cubriéndose a sí mismo.

Suspirando profundamente, levantó el teléfono en la mano, un poco sacudido que Harry hubiera utilizado su fecha de nacimiento como su contraseña. Al menos no sería probable que se olvidara de ella. Desbloqueó del teléfono, marcó el número de su hermano.

La línea en el otro extremo apenas había sonado una vez incluso antes de que Tommy lo recogiera.

—¿Hola? —La voz de su hermano sonaba tan bien.

—Tommy —Louis apenas bajó el nudo en la garganta. Necesitaba recomponerse.

—¿Lou? Oh, Dios mío, ¿dónde diablos estás? Nadie parece saber dónde desapareciste. —Su más joven hermano sonaba un poco histérico.

—Hey, chico, estoy bien. Por favor trata de calmarte. ¿Estás tú solo? —Necesitaba desesperadamente saber si el Alfa había tratado de ponerse en contacto con su hermano.

—Chase y Jackson están aquí conmigo. Hermano, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? —Preguntó Tommy, la preocupación evidente en su voz. Su hermano se detuvo un momento antes de continuar—. Y odio ser el portador de malas noticias, pero después de no presentarte a trabajar hoy y sin ninguna notificación, han llamado antes y dijeron que no te molestaras en volver.

Louis se encogió, aunque no debería haber estado sorprendido. En realidad no le gustaba su trabajo de todos modos. Había estado trabajando en una configuración tipo fábrica, para que grandes cantidades de las mismas recetas pudieran ser entregadas a diversos cafés y restaurantes. Louis prefería la más pequeña, más íntima sensación que una panadería ofrecía. Podría ser por eso que soñaba con poseer y operar en su propio lugar.

Ahora, sin trabajo, estaría en apuros para ganar el dinero que necesitaba para realizar su objetivo. Pero primero tenía que hacer frente al hecho de que había sido perseguido por su desquiciado, traficante de drogas y asesino Alfa y sus dos Betas por ser testigo de verles matar a Nigel.

—¿Louis? —Tommy sonaba preocupado de nuevo.

Mierda. Tenía que continuar con la cabeza bien puesta y hablar con su hermano. No quería causar ninguna preocupación más.

—Sí, estoy aquí, lo siento. Estaba pensando. —Louis estabilizó sus nervios antes de continuar—. Oye, chico, necesito que hagas algo por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya lo sabes. —Sin dudarlo, incluso después de todo. Louis realmente amaba a su hermano.

—Sí, necesito que mantengas un perfil bajo por un tiempo; por favor, no me preguntes por qué, probablemente es mejor si no lo sabes. Y, por favor, prométeme que si ves al Alfa Wallis o a cualquiera de sus Betas correrás, saldrás de la casa e irás a algún sitio seguro. —Tenía que asustar como la mierda a su hermano, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Necesitaba a Tommy seguro.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, Louis? —La aprensión llenó la voz de Tommy.

Ojalá pudiera hacer más para asegurar a Tommy. Dios, ¿por qué diablos decidió echar a correr después de salir del trabajo? ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente haber ido a casa como cualquier otra condenada noche?

—Lo siento, Tommy, pero necesito que me prometas. Corre si ves al Alfa o a los Betas. Por favor. —Louis haría cualquier cosa si eso significaba mantener a su hermano a salvo.

—Está bien, Lou. Si los veo, voy a huir de aquí y dirigirme a casa de Chase. Ahora, ¿dónde estás?

Louis vaciló. Realmente no quería decir cualquier cosa que pudiera causar problemas a su hermano. —Eso no importa —respondió finalmente. Añadió rápidamente: — Pero en toda esta mierda hay un lado positivo, bueno, al menos creo que lo hay.

Louis pensó en Harry y esperaba por Cristo que fuera una buena cosa. Tenía la esperanza de distraer a Tommy del hecho de que no respondió a su pregunta satisfactoriamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir que no es importante, y qué lado positivo? Me he estado volviendo malditamente loco de preocupación por ti.

Louis se encogió. Tommy habría estado preocupado cuando no había llegado a casa anoche.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, no es del todo seguro que yo te diga dónde estoy. —Tommy no podía decir a los demás lo que no sabía—. Y la buena noticia, encontré a mi compañero esta noche.

—¿Qué? —Tommy gritó por teléfono, todo rastro de miedo se había ido—. ¿En serio, amigo? ¿Cómo es él? ¿Es caliente? Oh Dios, por favor dime ¿es un él?

Louis había sentado a su hermano pequeño hacia un año y le había dicho acerca de su sexualidad. Habían tenido una larga charla sobre ser gay y lo que significaba. Sus padres habían aceptado su sexualidad y su hermano resultó que no era diferente.

Louis se rió por primera vez en días. —Sí, es un chico. Y santos Jesús, María y José, que es caliente. Todo grande y fuerte, con músculos que no acaban y este tatuaje que sólo quiero lamer. Con todo lo demás ocurriendo, el momento apesta, pero no me importa.

—Suena bien, Louis. Sabes tan bien como yo que todo sucede por una razón. Toma el riesgo, hermano. Has estado solo durante demasiado tiempo. —Tommy sonaba genuinamente feliz.

Louis suspiró. Tenía que pensar un poco, pero se sintió demasiado cansado para concentrarse en nada. Su estómago eligió ese momento para hacerle saber que quería comida. Se sentía muerto hasta los pies y realmente no deseaba moverse. Necesitaba descansar.

—Lo sé. Oye, me tengo que ir. Tengo que dormir un poco. Voy a llamar en un par de días para ver cómo estás. ¿Podrías tener a uno de tus amigos en dirección a los terrenos de la manada y comprobar si mi coche sigue ahí? Debería tener mi cartera, teléfono y las llaves puestas. — Esperaba que nadie le hubiera robado.

—Sí, lo haré. Descansa un poco y disfruta de tu compañero. Hablaré contigo pronto. Te amo, Lou. —Dijo Tommy.

—Gracias. Yo también te amo, Tommy. —Louis colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

(...)

Harry esperaba que algún día Louis lo amara tanto como es obvio que se preocupaba por su hermano.

Louis estaba acurrucado en su sofá, cubierto desde los pies hasta la base de su cuello por la manta favorita de Harry. Las únicas partes de Louis asomando por debajo de la manta eran la cabeza y los dedos de la mano, mientras sostenía el teléfono en la oreja.

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando entró para escuchar a Louis describirle a su hermano. No sabía si reír o saltar a través de la habitación y besar al hombre hasta que sus pulmones ardieran por falta de oxígeno.

En su lugar, había esperado pacientemente a que Louis terminara su conversación. No quería avergonzar al otro hombre por hacerle saber que había sido escuchado.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y golpeó dos veces en la pared, esperando llamar la atención de Louis. Louis comenzó ligeramente y trató de cubrirlo por sentase, pero Harry todavía lo vio, esperaba hacer el suficiente ruido para no asustar a Louis.

—La cena está lista —anunció informalmente.

—Gracias, estaré allí. —La voz de Louis sonaba poco más que un susurro.

—Tómate tu tiempo. —Harry ofreció una sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta y regresar a la cocina.

Harry colocó los platos de la comida y los puso sobre la mesa antes de ir por las bebidas y cubiertos. Agarrando dos cervezas de la nevera, las puso sobre la mesa y se sentaron. Sólo tenía que esperar un momento antes de que Louis lentamente entrara y se sentara frente a él.

—Gracias. —Dijo otra vez en voz baja.

—De nada. Ahora come, te ves muerto hasta los pies.—Harry le cortó la carne.

Louis se rió en voz baja. —Estoy tan cansado que apenas puedo levantar el cuchillo y el tenedor, pero me obligo a mí mismo, porque esto huele increíble, y me muero de hambre.

—No es nada especial. Te voy a mostrar a la habitación de invitados tan pronto como hayamos terminado aquí.

Louis asintió en un gesto de comprensión, pero parecía demasiado absorto con su comida en el momento para conversar más.

Harry tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, tratando de refrescar su conocimiento del otro lobo, antes de que se volviera y se concentrara en comer su comida. Antes de darse cuenta, ambos habían terminado con la cena y los ojos de Louis iban cayendo. Harry cogió el plato de Louis y el suyo propio y se los llevó a la cocina y los puso en el fregadero. Se preocuparía de la limpieza después que estableciera su compañero para la noche.

¡Su compañero! A Harry todavía le resultaba un poco difícil creer que por fin hubiera encontrado el hombre destinado a ser suyo. Por no hablar del hecho de que acababa de presentarse en su puerta completamente desnudo. Harry sacudió la cabeza para desalojar los pensamientos e imágenes. Estaría duro como una piedra, si mantuviera su pensamiento acerca de lo que Louis parecía bajo su ropa.

Después de unos momentos, deseando que su cuerpo no le traicionara, Harry consiguió controlarse y fue de nuevo a la zona del comedor. Louis seguía en la mesa, sosteniendo la cerveza a medio terminar. Se veía tan cansado que Harry pensó que podría quedarse dormido donde estaba sentado.

—Vamos, Louis, vamos a meterte en la cama. No creo que sea seguro para ti tratar y quedarte de pie en otra ducha por el momento, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros esté listo para que yo esté allí contigo para ayudarte. Con tanto como me encantaría verte todo cálido, húmedo y desnudo, ¿en otro momento, tal vez?

Harry ayudó a Louis a ponerse de pie, el hombre más pequeño se volvió a su lado y parecía acurrucarse. Harry sintió la suave risa vibrar contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, sin duda alguna en otro momento. —Dijo Louis.

Harry atrajo a Louis cerca y se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de invitados cercano al dormitorio de Harry. Harry no dormiría con su pareja bajo el mismo techo, incluso si estaban en habitaciones separadas. Si no podían compartir una cama, sin embargo, al menos Louis estaría lo más cerca posible.

Harry encendió la luz cuando entraron en la habitación. El cuerpo de Louis había sido cada vez más y más pesado, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y sacó las sábanas de la cama antes de maniobrar para que Louis se sentara en el borde.

Harry se agachó y agarró el dobladillo de la camiseta de Louis. —Arriba —dijo en voz baja, para no asustar al hombre casi dormido.

Los brazos de Louis se movían lentamente hacia arriba y Harry luchó un poco por eliminar la camisa demasiado grande. Tan sexy como encontraba a su compañero en su ropa, no quería que el hombre se enredara durante su sueño.

Los pantalones por otro lado los dejaría. Harry arrojó la camisa por encima de la cómoda, al final de la cama. Acostando a Louis abajo, levantó las piernas de su pareja y las dejó bajo las mantas. A continuación, sacó el edredón hasta que tuvo completamente cubierto a su compañero sin dejar nada mostrándose sino la cabeza en la almohada.

Harry metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Louis antes de que se inclinara y le diera un rápido y suave beso en los labios. —Duerme bien, mi compañero.

La mano de Louis salió de debajo de las mantas en una sorprendente muestra de la lucidez mental y agarró la de Harry medio en retirada. —Gracias —susurró y apretó los dedos de Harry una vez antes de caer de nuevo en la cama.

Un pequeño ronquido, ni diez segundos más tarde, le dijo a Harry que su compañero, finalmente había sucumbido a su agotamiento. Harry no pudo evitarlo, se puso de pie y miró al otro hombre dormir durante varios minutos, todavía asombrado y sorprendido por la aparición en su vida.

No podía quedarse de pie observando a Louis como un depredador acechando a su presa durante toda la noche. Harry regresó al comedor y cocina para limpiar los platos de la cena. Después de la emoción del día, Harry estaba demasiado excitado para poder relajarse por el momento, por lo que terminó por alejar todo, sacó otra cerveza de la nevera y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Se sentó en el sofá donde Louis se había tumbado antes y tiró de la manta arrugando la nariz. El dulce aroma de su compañero aún permanecía en las fibras y Harry suspiró con felicidad. Algo debía haberle pasado a Louis.

¿Por qué si no iba a aparecer desnudo sobre la puerta de Harry? Esperaría hasta que el otro hombre se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para confiar en él. Podría matarle mientras tanto, pero lo que Louis necesitara, Harry trataría y se lo proporcionaría.


	6. Capítulo 5

Louis regresó lentamente a la conciencia, confundido por la suavidad desconocida del colchón debajo de él. Las sábanas eran las equivocadas; de mucho mayor calidad que las suyas propias, más baratas compradas en Kmart.

Parpadeó ante la luz resplandeciente que brillaba a través de las cortinas, cada vez más alerta. Louis tuvo un breve momento de pánico porque llegaría tarde para el trabajo, pero se calmó cuando algo le molestó en el fondo de su cerebro diciéndole que todo estaría bien. No había dormido tan tarde en años; por lo general se despertaba mucho antes de la salida del sol, incluso en sus raros días de descanso.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y seguro que nunca antes había puesto un pie en ella. Bastante escasa y amueblada con sólo la gran cama de matrimonio, un conjunto de mesillas en la cabecera con dos lámparas en la parte superior, y una gran lata de cerveza contra la pared de enfrente de la cama.

Parecía una habitación típica de alguien que no recibía una gran cantidad de visitantes. Louis se incorporó lentamente, las sábanas rodando en torno a su cintura. Sorprendido de estar desnudo hasta la cintura, Louis levantó rápidamente las mantas. Suspiró con alivio, contento de estar usando pantalones de chándal. Honestamente no recordaba llegar a la cama la noche anterior o desvestirse.

Un golpe en la puerta de la habitación sorprendió a Louis. Aspiró profundamente tratando de conseguir el olor de la persona al otro lado. El aroma se filtraba en su cuerpo, llenando todos los poros y causando una reacción tan visceral que el recuerdo vino de golpe. Harry. Su compañero.

Louis golpeó su mano sobre su polla dura, no queriendo que el bulto debajo de las mantas fuera obvio.

Después de intentar hablar y no venir ningún sonido, se aclaró la garganta. —Entra. —Realmente necesitaba su café de la mañana.

Louis vio cómo Harry abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de piel desnuda de Louis antes de hacer su camino para encontrarse con sus ojos. Louis sonrió tímidamente cuando sus miradas conectaron. Louis no sabía qué hacer con el calor sin disfraz que brillaba en los impresionantes ojos de Harry. Nunca nadie le había mirado así antes.

—Buenos días —dijo Harry.

Louis no pensó que fuera su imaginación que la voz de Harry sonara más profunda de lo que lo hizo anoche.

—Buenos días —contestó Louis, silenciosamente rogando a su corazón que dejara de tratar de latir fuera de su pecho.

Su lobo se enderezó y tomó nota. La criatura quería alcanzar y tocar a su compañero, Louis se contuvo, apenas cediendo a sus deseos.

—Hay café, si estás interesado, —dijo Harry, su voz todavía baja y sexy como el infierno.

—¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó Louis, y saltó de la cama.

Harry se rió, pero a Louis no le importaba. Su día no comenzaba bien si no comenzaba con cafeína. Al ser un panadero y tener que levantarse a horas inimaginables de la mañana, el café se había convertido en una necesidad en su vida.

Louis salió de la habitación, vistiendo nada más que sus pantalones. Haciendo una pausa por un momento cuando pasó a Harry, se levantó para que pudiera depositar un suave beso rápido sobre la mejilla de Harry. —Gracias. — Dijo en voz baja, incapaz, después de todo, de pasar a su compañero sin tocar.

—De nada —sonrió Harry—. No sé por qué, pero eres bienvenido de todas las formas.

Su dulce sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa descarada y Louis se echó a reír.

Harry le siguió a través de la casa a la cocina. Louis no se detuvo, y aunque la casa no le pertenecía, se dirigió directamente a la cafetera colocada en la encimera. Vio a Louis mirando en tres armarios antes de encontrar las tazas de café. No tuvo que buscar el café; las cápsulas estaban colgando en la pared directamente detrás de la máquina de café.

Louis no tuvo ningún problema con el funcionamiento de la Cafetera Nespresso De'Longhi; tenía una igual en casa. La leche había sido vertida hasta arriba y Louis puso su taza debajo del chorro y luego miró a las diferentes variedades de cápsulas de café. Dejando escapar un chillido muy impropio de un hombre cuando vio su sabor favorito, rápidamente se acercó y sacó la cápsula de su caja y la colocó en la máquina. Cerró la tapa, pulsó los botones, y esperó.

La máquina zumbó a la vida y Louis rebotó en las puntas de sus pies impaciente porque la maldita cosa terminara. El rico olor le volvía loco. Deseaba que se apresurara ya, ¡quería su café ahora! Cuando el cappuccino finalmente terminó, Louis cogió el agitador de chocolate situado al lado de la máquina y espolvoreó una generosa cantidad en la parte superior de la leche espumosa.

Tomando la taza, Louis dio su primer sorbo y suspiró. El cielo. ¡Dios! Amaba el primer café del día. Tomó varios sorbos más de su bebida antes de que registrara la risita detrás de él. Louis se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Harry apoyado en el banco frente a él, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y algo a lo que Louis no podía poner nombre. El hombre parecía tan sexy como un tren cuando se relajó y se rió.

—Así que... —dijo Harry.

Louis esperó, pero Harry no parecía querer seguir después de una sola palabra.

—¿Así que qué? —Preguntó Louis finalmente sin poder evitarlo.

—Te gusta tu café, ¿verdad? —Harry se rió de nuevo.

Louis se sonrojó. Debía parecer un perfecto idiota por la forma en que actuó con una tonta bebida pero a Louis realmente le gustaba el café. Sin querer decir nada, simplemente levantó su taza y bebió otro sorbo tras asentir rápidamente.

Harry realmente tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Louis esperaba que esa sonrisa siempre se dirigiera hacia él. En el pensamiento, negó con la cabeza. Por un lado, apenas conocía al hombre, por otro, eran compañeros. Louis había crecido en una familia amorosa, sus padres habían sido parejas destinadas y se le había enseñado todo sobre los compañeros. Nunca imaginó que el tirón del vínculo sería tan fuerte después de tan poco tiempo.

Queriendo cambiar de tema antes de saltar al hombre desprevenido, Louis soltó. —¿Qué día es hoy?

Harry lo miró por un momento antes de responder. —Es lunes por la mañana. —Miró su reloj e hizo una mueca—. Si no me voy ahora mismo, voy a llegar tarde a trabajar, y nunca queda bien que el jefe llegue tarde. —Sonrió ligeramente.

Louis se preguntó qué hacía Harry para ganarse la vida. Tenía la sensación de que incluía algún tipo de trabajo manual. El hombre parecía magnífico en trabajos ásperos, con vaqueros desgastados que pensaba que eran probablemente tan suaves como la seda. Louis desesperadamente quería tocar y descubrir. La camiseta que Harry llevaba abrazaba sus abdominales perfectamente e hizo que la boca de Louis se llenara de saliva ante la idea de empujarla hacia arriba y lamer los músculos tensos debajo.

Una camisa de franela abierta con las mangas enrolladas a medio camino de los poderosos brazos de Harry y botas con punta de acero rayadas completaban el atuendo. Oh sí, su compañero definitivamente trabajaba con sus manos.

Louis realmente quería que Harry le trabajara con sus manos; podía casi imaginar los rudos, callosos dedos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, no trayéndole sino placer. Louis cerró los ojos mientras su mente divagaba. Un pequeño gemido escapó al pensar en Harry agarrando su polla en su apretado puño.

Una mano fuerte en su pelo agarrando fuertemente e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás lo sorprendió. Ni siquiera había oído a Harry moverse. Parpadeó con los ojos abiertos, lanzando una mirada plateada que radiaba calor.

—¡Basta! —La voz de Harry había sido baja y gutural como si se esforzara por mantener el control.

—¿Eh? —Louis no tenía ni idea a lo que Harry se refería, no había hecho nada.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, detente ahora, o no iré a trabajar hoy. Estaré inclinado sobre ti en todas las superficies en esta casa que pueda encontrar.

El pene de Louis dio un salto y pulsó ante la idea, y trató de reprimir otro gemido, realmente lo hizo.

—Joder, eres hermoso —susurró Harry antes de que sus labios descendieran en un beso castigador que robó el aliento de Louis e hizo que su frecuencia cardíaca se elevara a niveles peligrosos.

Justo cuando Louis pensó que se desmayaría por la falta de oxígeno, Harry se retiró. Colocó un último, suave beso en los labios antes de que diera un paso atrás.

—Quédate hoy alrededor de la casa. Estaré en casa a las cuatro esta tarde. —Harry suavemente pasó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior hinchado de Louis—. Si me necesitas para lo más mínimo, mi número está por el teléfono de la casa. No dudes en llamar a tu hermano de nuevo si lo deseas.

Louis abrió la boca, con ganas de chupar el pulgar de Harry, pero él apartó la mano por completo.

—Esta noche, te llevaré para que puedas hablar con Ben, seguido del póquer con los chicos. —Harry caminó lentamente atrás, hacia la entrada de la cocina mientras hablaba.

—Um, ¿Ben? ¿Póquer? —El cerebro de Louis aún no estaba disparando a toda máquina y tenía un poco de problema para entender por qué iba a querer hablar con esta persona, Ben.

—Los lunes por la noche es noche de póquer; es la única noche en la que todos los chicos tienen libre. Y Ben es mi Alfa; técnicamente es tu Alfa también, viendo que es el Alfa Panneath de todas las manadas en Australia — contestó Harry.

—Santa mierda —murmuró Louis. ¿Cómo demonios había sido tan afortunado como para terminar aquí?

Harry se rió y movió las cejas—. Cuídate, mi compañero. Nos vemos cuando llegue a casa. Ah, y mantén las manos para ti mismo hoy.

Louis debía haber parecido tan confundido con la última declaración. La mirada de Harry se dejó caer al frente de la tienda de campaña de sus pantalones y Louis se sonrojó profundamente.

Louis no dijo nada y Harry alzó la ceja izquierda como cuestionando. La cara de Louis quemaba pero asintió de todos modos. Harry metió la cartera y el teléfono en el bolsillo y cogió las llaves.

—Adiós. —Louis estaba de pie en la cocina, todavía con su ahora vacía taza de café y miró a Harry salir de la habitación.

Unos segundos después, la puerta principal se cerró y la camioneta arrancó. Louis liberó el aliento que no se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo y se desplomó contra la banca de la cocina. Tenía que recomponerse. ¿Estaba nervioso por la reunión con el Alfa Panneath el día de hoy? Diablos, sí. Pero eso ni siquiera se comparaba con las mariposas buceando con bombonas de oxigeno en el estómago ante la perspectiva de conocer a los amigos de póquer de Harry.

¿Y si no les gustaba? Él y Harry no estaban siquiera acoplados sin embargo. No habían hecho nada más que besarse. ¿Le echaría Harry si sus amigos lo encontraban con alguna falta?

Louis esperaba que no, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir, excepto volver al Alfa que probablemente quería matarlo para mantenerle callado sobre lo que el hombre había estado haciendo. Demonios, Louis ni siquiera tenía un trabajo ya. Tenía a su hermano y a su compañero. Al menos eso esperaba. Seguramente el Panneath sería capaz de ayudarle a salir de su situación actual. Ben querría saber acerca de Wallis, ¿verdad? Preocuparse por ello no ayudaría.

Louis lavó rápidamente los pocos platos del desayuno en el fregadero de Harry y los puso a un lado para secar. Entonces decidió explorar la casa. Louis tenía unas buenas ocho horas para llenar, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero esperaba encontrar algo.

(...)

Caliente y sudoroso, y con una urgente necesidad de una ducha, Harry fue a casa.

Durante todo el día sus pensamientos no habían estado en el trabajo, sino que había sido secuestrado por su guapo compañero y la manera en que Louis parecía cuando Harry salió de la cocina esa mañana.

No tenía ni idea de lo que Louis había estado pensando, pero Harry había estado hechizado, de pie allí y viendo a Louis cerró los ojos, con el rostro enrojecido y sus pantalones notablemente con una tienda de campaña. Lo que realmente llamó a Harry la atención, sin embargo, había sido el fuerte olor de la lujuria que colgaba pesado en el aire. Harry pensó casi lo suficientemente espeso como para ahogarse.

Había tenido que largarse, de lo contrario habría hecho lo que dijo a Louis y habría pasado todo el día follando a su compañero sobre todas las superficies de su casa. Tan divertido como sonaba, no sabía si Louis estaría listo para el tipo de sexo caliente que Harry anhelaba con su pareja o no. No quería precipitar a Louis en cualquier cosa ya que todavía no tenía idea de lo que había causado la repentina aparición de su compañero en su puerta.

A pesar de que su cabeza no se centró exclusivamente en lo que debería haber estado, Harry tuvo un gran día y logró tener una gran cantidad de trabajo realizado. Ni siquiera les gritó a los hombres que entregaron el baño equivocado y los suministros de grifos para tres casas diferentes.

Harry estaba agradecido que hubiera detectado el error antes de que hubieran comenzado a taladrar agujeros en los azulejos de la ducha. Hubiera sido un gran dolor en el culo tener que re-alicatar parte de la ducha.

Sabía que había caminado todo el día con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de que Harry todavía tenía que reclamar a Louis, el hecho de que hubiera conocido a su pareja y que se hubiera enamorado del hermoso hombre le hacía feliz más allá de la creencia.

Incluso se atrapó a sí mismo silbando un par de veces. Harry tampoco se perdió las curiosas miradas de sus empleados cuando le observaban moverse en los distintos lugares de trabajo.

El día finalmente terminó y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa y a su pareja. No podía creer lo emocionado que se sentía sólo de ver a su Louis de nuevo. Acercándose a la entrada, Harry cerró el coche y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

El aroma más celestial rodeó a Harry y lo abrazó cerca. El atractivo aroma parecía ser una mezcla de su compañero mezclado con chocolate y rico caramelo. Le encantaba el hecho de que pareciera que el olor de su Louis hubiera comenzado a impregnar su hogar.

A Harry no le preocupa ser escuchado cuando cerró la puerta mientras la música estallaba en la dirección de la cocina. Se quitó sus botas y se dirigió hacia el ruido.

Harry se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y recuperó el aliento, su pene animándose al instante.

Louis tenía el IPod de Harry y el cargador de su dormitorio y lo había enchufado a la pared. Actualmente escuchando "The Fighter" de Gym Class Heroes, Louis cantaba junto con la música, su culo bailando junto con el ritmo. El pecho de Harry se apretó con la vista antes de que él y su pene se endurecieran en sus apretados confines. Dios, el hombre era sexy como el infierno.

Louis se movía y balanceaba mientras decoraba con crema lo que parecían conchas éclair1. Harry ni siquiera sabía que poseyera una manga pastelera. Louis colocó los pasteles rellenos de crema en una bandeja y cubrió la parte superior con rico chocolate derretido. La cocina, que habría supuesto un área de desastre, al menos lo habría sido si hubiera sido el único cocinando, estaba impecable.

La música cambió y la "Nana" de Nickelback se encendió. Louis nunca dejó de moverse o cantar. A mitad de camino en un giro, Louis notó a Harry de pie en el umbral.

Louis se quedó inmóvil, con el torso desnudo, con rosa tiñendo sus mejillas al ser descubierto bailando y cantando, y tenía lo que parecía una mancha de chocolate en la esquina de su boca.

1Un éclair es una pasta larga y delgada hecha de masa choux, con forma de pequeño bocadillo, suele estar rellena de crema y se recubre con glaseado generalmente de chocolate.

 

Harry merodeó por la habitación, sus ojos nunca alejándose mucho de los labios de aspecto delicioso de Louis. Louis tragó audiblemente cuando Harry rodeó el banco de la cocina y extendió la mano. Envolviendo la mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Louis, Harry atrajo al hombre cerca, inclinándose y lamiendo la mancha a lo largo del borde de los labios. El sabor de chocolate y de su compañero explotó a través de la lengua de Harry y gimió, su polla endureciéndose más.

Los labios se encontraron, las lenguas en duelo, y Harry se sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a estallar en llamas. Su polla le dolía en sus pantalones vaqueros de repente demasiado apretados. Harry con fuerza se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso. Jadeante, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Harry se quedó mirando los ojos llenos de lujuria de su compañero.

—Por favor. —La palabra susurrada tenía tanto deseo y anhelo, Harry habría sido un tonto si lo ignorara.

Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Louis aún sostenía la manga pastelera. La quitó con cuidado de entre sus dedos y la colocó en el mostrador.

—¿Estará bien aquí por un tiempo o necesitas guardarlo? —Puede que estuviera cachondo, pero no quería arruinar cualquier cosa en la que su compañero había estado trabajando.

Louis sonrió. —Gracias. Voy a dejar el chocolate pero el resto realmente debe ir a la nevera.

Harry dio espacio a Louis para recoger rápidamente todo. Al segundo que la puerta de la nevera se cerró, Harry dio un paso hacia adelante y se inclinó un poco. Recogió a Louis y lo colocó por encima del hombro y se fue a su dormitorio. Para finalmente reclamar a su compañero, lo haría bien en una cama.

Louis se echó a reír. —¿Sabes que podría haber caminado?

Harry golpeó su culo. —Silencio. —No se perdió el gemido de Louis o la forma en que se retorcía y parecía que su trasero sobresalía más.


	7. Capítulo 6

Louis volvió a gritar cuando las grandes y callosas manos de Harry bajaron una vez más en su trasero. ¿Quién habría pensado que le gustaría recibir una palmada? Ciertamente no él.

Extendiendo la mano, Louis levantó la cola de la camisa de Harry dándole una vista perfecta del culo de Harry encerrado en el algodón. Había sólo llegado a ahuecar una fina mejilla cuando se fue navegando a través del aire. Aterrizó suavemente sobre el colchón de la cama de Harry.

Saliendo hacia atrás, Louis se apoyó contra las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama y observó a Harry hacer el trabajo por debajo de la ropa que llevaba.

—Sabes que podrías reducir la velocidad y hacerlo todo endemoniadamente mucho más atractivo —declaró Louis.

Harry hizo una pausa por un momento y luego sonrió.

—La próxima vez.

Su sonrisa se volvió totalmente malvada. El pene de Louis creció y palpitaba en los pantalones del chándal.

Los músculos de Harry se agrupaban y apretaban cuando levantó la camisa por la cabeza. Louis gimió a la vista delante de él.

Harry estaba en sus pantalones y calcetines, la luz de la tarde a través de las cortinas dándole un resplandor dorado. Louis prácticamente salivaba y quería dirigir su lengua sobre cada centímetro del gran tatuaje que cubría el lado derecho de su pareja.

Harry llegó a la apertura de sus vaqueros y luego levantó la vista, la lujuria brillando en sus ojos. —Sabes que por lo general también ayuda si te desnudas.

Louis asintió rápidamente antes de apresuradamente quitarse los pantalones de su cuerpo y fuera de la cama. Se puso de vuelta a su posición contra las almohadas antes de que Harry incluso tuviera la oportunidad de bajar su bragueta.

Un gruñido retumbó desde lo más profundo en el pecho de Harry. Se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la dura longitud de Louis. Louis se estremeció con anticipación, su polla balanceándose alegremente bajo la mirada atenta de Harry.

Louis envolvió una mano alrededor de su erección y suavemente tiró. —¿Estás pensando en unirte a mí en algún momento en este siglo? —Louis se mordió el labio para detener un grito de placer escapando.

No tenía ni idea de dónde toda su confianza había llegado; normalmente actuaba tranquilo y tímido a menos que alguien le atrapara en la cocina horneando. Consideró que era el único dominio en el que podía y debía fácilmente hacerse cargo.

Esta audacia, sin embargo, era completamente nueva. Nunca había actuado con agresividad hacia cualquier amante anterior. Louis se preguntó si el hecho de que Harry fuera su compañero, incluso si ya se hubieran reclamado entre sí, le tenía actuando tan seguro de sí mismo y sabiendo lo que quería.

Louis no se dio cuenta que había pasado por alto el gran descubrimiento hasta que el colchón se redujo ligeramente a su lado cuando Harry arrastró su camino hasta el cuerpo de Louis.

Louis detuvo el movimiento con la mano cuando se encontró con la mirada de Harry. Plata líquida, el efecto completo se llevó el aliento de Louis y se acercó a su compañero.

Harry volvió un poco la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra la palma de Louis antes de bajar su cuerpo y besar la punta babeante del pene de Louis. Louis gimió, amando la sensación de la suave boca de Harry contra su carne hinchada.

Harry no aguantó más; sino que metió la lengua en el ombligo de Louis y luego hizo su camino hasta el pecho de Louis en una ligera línea, apenas con suaves toques murmurados. Cada pezón recibió un bocado suave y entonces el esternón seguido por el cuello, la mandíbula y finalmente sus labios.

Louis se fundió en la dulce y suave presión de los labios contra los suyos propios, Harry se estremeció por encima de él mientras sus pollas se reunían por primera vez, carne dura contra carne dura. Los sonidos de Louis rápidamente fueron tragados por Harry mientras profundizaba su beso.

Cuando Harry rompió el contacto, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, una ligera capa de saliva recubriéndolos. Louis amaba el hecho de que hubiera hecho que se vieran de esa manera.

—Realmente necesitas dejar de hacer eso. —Louis intentó tirar de Harry hacia abajo.

—¿Dejar qué? —Preguntó Harry.

—Dejar de parar. —Louis gimió bajo en su garganta.

—¿Eh?

La malvada sonrisa de Harry tenía a Louis pensando que el hombre sabía exactamente lo que le hacía a Louis.

—Cada vez que me besas, siempre te detienes justo cuando se pone interesante. Tienes que dejar de parar. — Categóricamente, Louis necesitaba que sucediera.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Su cuerpo se sacudió contra Louis. La polla de Harry frotando contra la suya le tenía escapando una gota de líquido preseminal.

—Harry —se quejó.

No quería reír. Quería que Harry lo jodiera en el colchón.

—Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabías? —Preguntó Harry y Louis se sonrojó ante la declaración. —Estoy muy contento de que por fin te encontrara.

—Técnicamente yo te encontré —dijo Louis con picardía.

—Cállate y dame un beso. —Gruñó Harry y aplastó sus bocas una vez más.

Louis no discutiría. Se hundió aún más en el colchón cuando Harry saqueó su boca. Sus cuerpos alineados perfectamente.

La erección de Harry, el eje rozando contra el suyo propio tenía a Louis al borde del clímax antes de que incluso se diera cuenta de que era posible.

Louis frenéticamente se empujó contra el pecho de Harry, tratando de conseguir que se detuviera por un momento, para que pudiera respirar y tratar de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo errante.

Irónico, querer que Harry se detuviera después que Louis acaba de conseguir decirle a Harry que no lo hiciera, pero no quería correrse demasiado pronto. Harry captó la indirecta e hizo una pausa, mirando hacia abajo con una pregunta en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, estaba a dos segundos de explotar, y no quiero hacer eso todavía.

—¿Por qué diablos no? —Preguntó Harry, confundido.

Louis se sonrojó. El aroma de la excitación de Harry aumentaba a medida que el hombre lo observaba. —No quiero correrme hasta que estés enterrado muy dentro de mí. —Susurró con sus ojos cerrados, demasiado avergonzado para mirar a Harry al contar lo que quería.

El profundo retumbar en el pecho de Harry causó que el cuerpo de Louis temblara de deseo y se acercó para colocar su mano sobre la piel suavemente velluda. El torso vibraba bajo su tacto, su polla sacudiéndose con las sensaciones.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, cariño. —La voz de Harry era baja y sexy.

Antes de que Louis pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, se había dado la vuelta, su rostro enterrado en la almohada. Inhaló profundamente, dejando que el olor de Harry le rodeara.

La polla de Louis se hizo cada vez más dura, si es posible. Harry puso sus manos a cada lado de las caderas de Louis y las levantó a la altura perfecta.

Los callosos ásperos dedos de Harry se movieron y separaron las mejillas de Louis, exponiendo su apretado agujero de Harry a la vista.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Louis cuando la lengua de Harry corrió por su anillo fruncido y luego viajó hacia abajo a sus bolas antes de deslizarse todo el camino hasta la parte superior de su grieta. Por fin apuntó en la entrada de Louis.

Louis inclinó sus caderas hacia atrás aún más cuando la lengua de Harry atravesó más allá del primer anillo de músculos.

El pulgar de Harry suavemente acarició su agujero antes de que también se abriera camino en su interior. Louis mordió la almohada debajo de él para evitar gritar por la sensación de por fin ser penetrado.

Louis había muerto e ido al cielo. Harry trabajó su cuerpo como un instrumento bien afinado. Justo cuando Louis pensaba que iba a correrse de las muchas sensaciones disparando a través de su cuerpo, Harry se retiró.

Louis gimió con el sentimiento de pérdida que lo abarcaba. Sus músculos temblaban, su cuerpo quería ser llenado de nuevo.

Harry le besó la baja espalda. —Mi nombre se vería perfecto aquí —susurró Harry, casi demasiado tranquilo para que Louis oyera.

El pulgar de Harry trazó una línea a través de la espalda de Louis justo por encima de la grieta. Sospechaba que Harry había estado hablando consigo mismo más que con él.

—Harry —dijo Louis casi desesperadamente, necesitaba a su pareja para terminar lo que había empezado.

—Ya voy, cariño. Las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan, ya sabes. —Harry se inclinó y rebuscó en el cajón de su mesilla y sacó una botella medio vacía de lubricante.

Los pensamientos de por qué la botella estaría medio vacía y de otros hombres, aparte de él mismo, en la cama de su compañero, tenían al lobo de Louis saliendo a la superficie. Sus caninos se alargaron, sus ojos cambiaron, y un sonoro gruñido escapó de su pecho, no importa lo duro que tratara de retirar la maldita cosa.

Harry le miró con la sonrisa más grande que Louis había visto nunca a nadie. —Dios, eres caliente cuando estás celoso, todas tus partes cambiaron. Tus ojos son realmente algo maravilloso.

—Yo no estoy celoso. —Incluso Louis no creyó las palabras cuando salieron de su boca.

—¿En serio? —Harry le preguntó con una ceja levantada mientras sacudió el tubo de lubricante.

Louis gruñó, lo que sólo provocó que la sonrisa de Harry se ampliara. —Ves, caliente como la mierda. No puedo esperar a sentir esos dientes hundirse mi carne.

—Si no consigues moverte los sentirás mucho antes de lo que piensas.

Harry no respondió. En su lugar, golpeó el culo de Louis duro, dos veces, una en cada mejilla.

Louis contuvo el aliento, intenso placer se disparó a través de su cuerpo con el contacto. Las nalgadas sin duda merecían más exploración en el futuro.

El chasquido de la apertura del lubricante tenía a Louis moviendo el culo, no le importaba si lo hacía parecer sin sentido. Quería sentir a su compañero en su interior. ¡Ahora, maldita sea!

Harry tomó aire y recubrió sus dedos con la mancha. Estaba a dos segundos de estallar como un adolescente. Tener a su pareja en la cama, moviendo el culo, pidiendo a gritos ser follado tenía que ser la mayor fantasía de Harry para volver a la vida.

Rápidamente recubrió su polla, cuidando de no prolongar demasiado tiempo en caso de pérdida de control con la imagen que Louis tenía, entonces se asentó entre sus piernas abiertas.

Harry rodeó suavemente el apretado frunce de Louis antes de presionar dos dedos profundamente dentro de su pareja.

Un jadeo seguido por un bajo gemido de placer dijo a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el estado de preparación de Louis.

Harry bombeaba los dedos dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Louis. El apretado anillo de músculos hizo todo lo posible para mantener a Harry en su agarre. Harry añadió un tercer dedo y continuó estirando a Louis.

—Harry, ¿podrías moverte y joderme ya? —Louis gritó mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás una vez más para encontrarse con los dedos de Harry.

—Con mucho gusto, cariño.

—Gracias a Dios. —Harry se rió con el alivio de la voz de Louis.

Harry quitó los dedos, se apoderó de la base de su erección, y se lanzó hacia adelante.

—¿Preparado? —El gruñido de rabia, le dijo suficiente. Se hundió hacia adelante y enterró su polla completamente en el calor tembloroso de Louis.

—Mierda —murmuró, agarrando las caderas de Louis, sosteniéndole todavía.

Harry arrastró el aire en sus pulmones, tratando de no entrar demasiado rápido. Las paredes apretadas que rodeaban su desnuda polla se sentían como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Cada apretón y contracción del culo de Louis lo mantuvo tenso dentro de sus profundidades.

—¡Muévete, maldito! —Su compañero luchador gruñó.

Harry lentamente salió y dio una palmada a la dura mejilla izquierda de Louis, antes de caerla de nuevo. Un fuerte gemido de aprobación y el pesado aroma de lujuria en el aire mostraron el disfrute de Louis con su apareamiento.

Harry comenzó a empujar hacia su compañero como un hombre poseído. Su lobo salió a la superficie, sus ojos cambiaron, sus dientes se alargaron, y sus garras crecieron. La larga curva de sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de Louis y el olor picante de la cobriza sangre golpeó a Harry como un tren de carga.

Subió a Louis arriba en una posición de rodillas, nunca perdiendo el ritmo, y Harry cuidadosamente envolvió su puño alrededor del tenso eje de Louis, dándole un fuerte tirón.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, con la otra mano para arrastrar la cabeza de Louis atrás en su hombro izquierdo. La lengua de Harry raspó en la piel sudorosa de su compañero, haciéndole saber lo siguiente que iba a pasar.

—Ven a mí —le susurró un momento antes de morder más abajo, uniéndoles como pareja por el resto de sus vidas.

Louis gritó. La polla en la mano creció imposiblemente dura antes de que explotara, disparando cuerdas blancas de semen sobre la cama debajo de ellos.

Harry sacó sangre de Louis en su boca cimentando su vínculo y el culo de Louis clavado hacia abajo alrededor de la base de la polla de Harry.

Harry liberó el cuello de Louis, gritando su conclusión cuando su orgasmo llenó a su compañero a reventar. Harry jadeó.

El placer que acababa de experimentar aumentó cuando el nudo de apareamiento se extendía desde la polla y se enredaba en la próstata de Louis.

Louis se estremeció cuando otro orgasmo encendió su cuerpo antes de que se derrumbara contra Harry, sus ojos rodando completamente. Harry atrapó rápidamente a Louis antes de que pudiera caer fuera de la cama.

Todavía unidos, Harry los bajó con cuidado a un lado de la zona húmeda y trajo a su compañero cerca.

Harry nunca había sentido algo tan intenso en su vida, pequeños estremecimientos aún viajando a través de su cuerpo y su polla, aún enterrada dentro de Louis, palpitaba de placer.

Harry no tenía idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir si su unión fuera así siempre.

Besó a Louis en la parte posterior de la cabeza y se dispuso a esperar a que sus cuerpos se desbloquearan, feliz de saber que sostenía a su compañero en sus brazos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Nerviosismo irradiaba a través de Louis cuando Harry los llevaba hacia la casa de su Alfa. No sólo iba a encontrarse con el Alfa Panneath de todas las manadas de Australia, sino que el hombre también pasaba por ser uno de los mejores amigos de Harry.

Realmente no quería hacer nada que avergonzara a su pareja o causar cualquier fricción entre ellos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en juegos de cartas más tarde, incluso con extraños. Louis no tenía ni idea de cómo jugar al póquer.

Su madre siempre le había enseñado que cuando fuera a la casa de alguien nunca apareciera con las manos vacías. Como chef de repostería, Louis horneaba a menudo productos para llevar cuando visitaba a alguien, se encontró haciéndolo antes en la tarde.

Se había sorprendido por lo bien surtida que estaba la nevera de Harry y lo que había en la despensa, para un soltero.

Después de revisar sus ingredientes disponibles, Louis se estableció en los éclairs de chocolate y una rica rebanada de caramelo. Ayudó a pasar el día y dejar de pensar en ser testigo de un asesinato. Había hablado con su hermano brevemente al mediodía y Tommy y sus amigos habían sido capaces de recuperar el coche de Louis sin preocupaciones. El alivio llenó a Louis cuando Tommy le dijo que no había visto o hablado con el Alfa Wallis.

Dos problemas menos para hacer frente, sobre todo cuando Louis se dio cuenta, después que él y Harry se habían recuperado de su apareamiento vigoroso, que no tenía ropa. Había llegado a la puerta de Harry desnudo.

Se había puesto los pantalones de chándal de Harry que le había dado para todo el día, pero se negó a aparecer en la casa del Alfa Panneath y reunirse con los amigos de Harry en nada más que un par de segunda mano de su compañero.

Harry le besó profundamente, dijo a Louis que terminara lo que había interrumpido cuando había llegado a casa, y que iría a conseguirle algo de ropa.

Louis logró cortar y rellenar la porción de caramelo que se había afianzado a la perfección en la nevera y había acabado de llenar todas las conchas éclair, cubriéndolas todas con chocolate. Decidió después de ver diferentes variedades de Harry cubrir algunas de ellas con chocolate negro, algunas con leche y algunas con chocolate blanco. Todo el mundo tenía sus propios favoritos y había llenado todas las bases mediante el uso de un poco de cada.

Louis no podía ni empezar a expresar su gratitud a los hombres lobo que no compartieran la incapacidad de un perro para metabolizar y digerir el chocolate. Louis no sabía cómo haría frente si fuera alérgico al dulce.

Acababa de terminar de limpiar el último plato cuando Harry regresó con varias bolsas. Satisfecho con la selección de ropa que Harry había conseguido para él, Louis agradeció a su pareja. Nada de lujos o exageraciones, sólo ropa que Louis sabía que sería de uso cómodo.

También notó la clara falta de ropa interior y cuando comentó Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que se habían acabado. Sí, claro, como si creyera eso.

Louis no discutiría sin embargo. Si a su pareja le gustaba la idea que fuera de comando, Louis no tenía ningún problema con ello.

Vestido con pantalones vaqueros, sus favoritos, una camisa y una chaqueta ligera, Louis se sentó en el asiento del pasajero del coche de Harry, mientras se dirigió a su destino. Su pie comenzó tocando con un nervioso tic el suelo del coche y se aferró a sus pasteles y observó la ciudad que atravesaban. Saltó cuando la mano de Harry se colocó en la pierna.

—Relájate, Louis, todo va a estar bien.

Louis intentó relajar la pierna nerviosa. Tomó profundas respiraciones, pero realmente no ayudaba a la situación cuando sus pulmones se llenaron con el olor de su pareja. La excitación creció, su cuerpo comenzó a responder al toque de la mano de Harry en su pierna.

Especialmente cuando Harry comenzó a avanzar poco a poco los dedos más arriba del muslo de Louis.

—Harry.

—¿Qué? —Su compañero preguntó todo inocente.

—Sabes qué. —Respondió.

Harry no le prestó ninguna atención, su mano seguía una pulgada más arriba. —Lo siento, me temo que no tengo ni idea de lo que estabas hablando. —El brillo travieso en los ojos de Harry decía otra historia, sin embargo.

—No hay manera en el infierno que vaya a reunirme con tu Alfa y amigos luciendo una erección que será extra notable porque te negaste a comprarme ropa interior.

—Yo no hice tal cosa. —Harry hizo todo lo posible para sonar sorprendido por la acusación, pero la sonrisa en los labios realmente no ayudó a su causa—. Te dije que en la tienda se agotó.

—De acuerdo. —Todavía no creía eso.

Harry se rió y Louis le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentía bien bromear alegremente con su compañero. Louis nunca tuvo a nadie con quien pudiera hacerlo antes.

—Vamos, cariño. Hora de irse. —Harry apagó el coche y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Estamos allí, ya? —Preguntó, sin saber si estaba listo.

—Sí. —Harry salió del coche y caminó alrededor del frente y abrió la puerta de Louis—. Vamos, cariño, todo va a estar bien. Voy a presentarte a Ben, después podemos hablar un poco acerca de lo que te trajo a mi puerta, desnudo.

Harry movió las cejas y Louis no pudo evitar sino reír. Louis se inclinó en la mano acariciando su mejilla antes de girar y colocar un rápido beso en contra de la palma de Harry.

—Luego nos reuniremos con los chicos y jugaremos a las cartas. Cada uno te amará, te lo garantizo. Todos estarán tan felices de que encontrara a mi compañero, lo que les dará la esperanza de que ellos también algún día encuentren al suyo.

Louis no sabía si creía por completo lo que Harry decía, pero sólo lo descubriría de una manera. Tomando un profundo aliento, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Aferrándose a los postres como si fuera un salvavidas, Louis se bajó del coche.

Harry le dio un beso rápido antes de separarse y colocar su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Louis cuando hicieron su camino hasta la puerta principal del Alfa.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior durante todo el camino. Cuando llegó a la entrada, Louis esperó que se detuvieran y esperaran. En su lugar Harry llamó a la puerta con fuerza antes de abrirla y caminar al interior, animando a Louis a seguir con la mano todavía en su baja espalda.

—Ben. —Gritó Harry.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Harry sólo podía irrumpir en la casa del Alfa sin ser admitido por primera vez? Louis nunca había visto una cosa así. Si alguien hubiera intentado eso con la casa del Alfa Wallis, se habría encontrado en una lucha, si no peor.

—Ven atrás, Harry. Estoy en la oficina. —Un profundo vozarrón les llevó desde abajo de un pasillo.

Louis se estremeció ante la enorme potencia que contenía esa voz.

Louis miró a su compañero, todavía no estaba seguro acerca de la reunión con Ben, pero Harry continuó sonriendo mientras le llevó a través de la casa.

Llegaron a una puerta abierta y Harry golpeó ligeramente en la superficie de madera antes de entrar en la oficina. Louis trató de quedarse atrás, pero Harry no se lo permitiría.

El gran hombre sentado detrás de su escritorio levantó la vista de lo que había estado haciendo en su computadora.

Si Louis pensó que su compañero era alto, el hombre que estaba sentado detrás de la mesa debía ser clasificado en el tamaño gigante. Incluso mientras estaba sentado, Louis podía decir que se situaría en casi dos metros, si no un poco más alto. Tenía hombros anchos, de color marrón oscuro, pelo casi negro, una sombra de la barba que parecía más permanente que no, y la mirada penetrante más azul que Louis alguna vez había visto.

—Ben, tengo la gran satisfacción de presentarte a mi compañero, Louis Morgan. Louis este es el Panneath Alfa, Benjamin Taylor.

—Bueno, felicidades, Harry —dijo el Alfa Taylor que apareció con una amplia sonrisa—. Sé cuánto tiempo has buscado a tu pareja. —Ben se levantó, sin mostrar sorpresa porque su amigo de repente apareciera con un compañero, y caminó alrededor del escritorio.

Louis se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había adivinado correctamente la altura del hombre. Sí, debe tener sangre de gigante en algún lugar de su ascendencia. Ben se acercó, la mano extendida. Louis miró abajo a la suya, ambos todavía aferrándose a los dulces que había traído.

Harry, al ver su dilema, tomó los contenedores y Louis se acercó a estrechar la mano extendida del Alfa.

La energía pura que brotaba del hombre frente a él tenía al lobo de Louis queriendo darse la vuelta y exponer su vientre. Satisfaciendo sus impulsos, Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello. El Alfa Taylor le saludó con un toque suave.

Harry habló. —Gracias, Ben. No puedo decirte cómo me alegro de haber encontrado finalmente a Louis. —Su compañero llevaba una enorme sonrisa.

Se veía bien en él. Todo su rostro parecía iluminarse.

—Louis, bienvenido. Espero que consideres hacer de la manada Atherton tu casa —dijo Ben.

—Sí, Alfa. Sería un honor. —Louis no podía creer la aceptación fácil que el Alfa ofrecía. Humillado a pertenecer a la manada de Benjamin Taylor, Louis realmente esperaba que pudiera contar un día con el hombre como un amigo.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices cómo os conocisteis? Ven a tomar asiento y podemos hablar. —Ben hizo un gesto a un cómodo sofá y una silla fuera en un rincón de la gran oficina.

—Si me disculpáis un momento, Ben, voy a ir y ponerlas en la nevera para más tarde. —Harry salió de la habitación antes de que Louis pudiera incluso devolverle la atención. Miró a Ben y rápidamente se trasladó en la dirección del sofá y tomó asiento.

«Relájate, amigo. Todo va a estar bien»

Louis subió casi un pie fuera del sofá cuando oyó la voz de Harry en su cabeza.

Una risa frente a él ocupó su atención lejos de su compañera por un momento y vio diversión en el rostro de Alfa.

—¿Supongo que esa es la primera vez que utilizas el vínculo de pareja?

—Umm. Sí. A decir verdad, me había completamente olvidado de él. —Louis podía sentir el rubor subir por sus mejillas. Afortunadamente Harry volvió a entrar en la oficina y se dirigió a tomar asiento junto a él en el sofá.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitabas poner en la nevera? —El Alfa Taylor preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

—Louis es un chef de repostería.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Preguntó el Alfa.

—Sí, señor.

—Por favor, llámame Ben. No te quedes en la formalidad en mi propia casa.

—Gracias, Ben. —Louis no creía que hubiera conocido a otro Alfa como Ben Taylor—. Mi madre siempre me enseñó que nunca apareciera en la casa de alguien con las manos vacías, así que hice un par de postres.

—No puedo esperar a probarlos. —Louis se sonrojó de nuevo. —Ahora, de vuelta a mi pregunta original. ¿Qué hizo que los dos os conocierais? —Preguntó Ben

—¿Puedes creer que se presentó en mi puerta ayer por la noche desnudo? —Dijo Harry casualmente.

—No, no lo haría. —Ben se echó a reír.

El calor volvió a subir en las mejillas de Louis.

—¿En serio? —Ben le preguntó, un poco asombrado.

—Sí. Estaba en la cocina en medio de la cena y me di la vuelta y allí estaba, en mi patio trasero, desnudo como el día que vino al mundo y congelándose su muy sexy culo al aire —contestó Harry.

Ben pareció pensar sobre lo que Harry había dicho antes de volverse en la dirección de Louis y preguntó una cuestión que había estado temiendo.

—¿Qué te trajo a Atherton en tu forma cambiada, Louis?

Louis respiró hondo y exhaló con fuerza. No había hecho nada malo, pero el sonido de la pistola siendo descargada todavía lo atormentaba. Había hecho todo lo posible hoy para mantenerse ocupado, así que no tenía tiempo para detenerse y pensar acerca de lo que había presenciado.

Harry se acercó y le tomó la mano, apretándola suavemente. «Por favor, cariño, no podemos ayudar si no nos informas de lo que pasó»

Louis asintió. Harry decía la verdad. Ben necesitaba ser informado sobre lo que había pasado, pero no lo detuvo de tener miedo.

Louis miró sus manos, maravillado por la diferencia entre las suyas y las de su compañero. Tenía las manos blancas, casi de porcelana ya que pasaba gran parte de su día en interiores, mientras que las de Harry eran de un rico y agradable color oliva, el negro de su tatuaje se destacaba incluso en contra de su piel de un tono más oscuro.

Una distracción para tener que hablar de lo siguiente que venía, Louis lo sabía. También sabía que no podía evitarlo no importa lo mucho que pudiera querer hacerlo.

—Fui testigo de mi Alfa matando a un miembro de la manada. —Finalmente respondió, su voz apenas más que un susurro.

Ben se tomó un momento antes de hablar. —No hay nada nuevo en eso. Los desafíos por la posición de Alfa a veces terminan en la muerte. Por mucho que odie admitir eso, es una forma de vida de los lobos.

Louis tenía completamente la supervivencia en el más adecuado concepto. Su antiguo Alfa de la manada había conseguido la posición luchando hasta la muerte. Si hubiera presenciado el ritual allí, no sería un problema. Pero ese no fue el caso.

—No fue un desafío al Alfa. —Louis se detuvo un momento antes de seguir—. Kegan Wallis, Alfa de la manada de Cairns, asesinó a mi compañero de manada, Nigel Cummings, a sangre fría por las drogas.

Harry silbó junto a él. Louis finalmente levantó los ojos de sus manos juntas y miró primero a su compañero y entonces a Ben. Ben se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se frotó las manos por la cara. El hombre parecía cansado de repente.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Ben miró. —No tienes absolutamente nada que lamentar. Me gustaría oír la historia completa, sin embargo, por favor.

Louis asintió.

—No estoy seguro de por dónde empezar, —Louis imaginó que justo por el principio, probablemente sería mejor que saltar el conjunto y no dar el Alfa toda la información.

Louis dijo que él y su hermano se habían ido a vivir a Cairns. Tampoco mencionó que no tenía muchos amigos dentro de la manada, y a qué pocos encuentros en realidad había asistido.

—En las reuniones a las que asistí, no me gustó mucho el Alfa Kegan Wallis, en mi opinión, es un gilipollas y un miserable. Tres cuartas partes de la manada se asustan de él y los otros parecen amarlo e incluso animarlo.

»Por desgracia, ningún miembro de su manada es ni de lejos lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por el puesto.

»El sábado por la noche me sentía un poco triste después de un día agotador en el trabajo. Como de costumbre, me encontré yo solo, sin nada que hacer y dónde ir, así que decidí ir a correr. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido capaz de cambiar y dejar que mi lobo vagara libremente así que me dirigí a las tierras de nuestra manada y cambié.

Louis miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había perdido su audiencia hasta ahora. Ellos asintieron para que continuara, por lo que se echó hacia atrás, apoyado en el lado de Harry y sacó la fuerza de su compañero. Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros y lo atrajo estrechamente.

—Yo estaba en el medio de un agradable y jugoso conejo cuando escuché voces airadas que venían a través de los árboles. De mala gana abandoné mi cena tardía y fui a investigar. —Louis hizo otra pausa para recomponerse.

'No Por favor, ese no era yo, tienes que creerm...'

La voz de Nigel hizo eco a través de la cabeza de Louis justo antes de ser cortada de forma permanente.

Louis se encogió cuando el sonido de la pistola resonó en su mente una y otra vez. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Louis se encontró en el regazo de su pareja. Debe haber sido difícil dado su tamaño, pero en su lugar encajaba perfectamente. Los brazos de Harry se envolvieron a su alrededor, el hombre haciendo suaves ruidos al oído para acallar cuando Louis se sacudió.

Louis se aferró a su compañero tan fuerte como pudo, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Harry, sin querer perder la relación que tenían.

—Shhh, cariño, todo está bien. Cálmate. Respira para mí.

Louis asintió con la cabeza, pero no la soltó de Harry.

—¡Louis! ¡Respira! —El tono agudo de Harry cortó su mente.

Louis exhaló en un apuro y aspiró el aire de nuevo en sus doloridos pulmones. No tenía idea de que hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento.

Cuando su cuerpo finalmente se calmó, Louis se retiró un poco hacia atrás y miró a los hermosos plateados ojos de su hombre. —Lo siento.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, cariño. Todo el mundo trata con cosas de manera diferente y creo que las cosas solo te atraparon.

Louis asintió. Se había estado preguntando por qué había estado tan tranquilo con todo. Louis recostó la cabeza hacia abajo en el pecho de Harry y se estableció, cerrando los ojos mientras Harry frotaba círculos suaves a lo largo de su espalda.

Louis les dijo en voz baja y temblorosa que había sido testigo de la paliza, la discusión sobre las drogas, y finalmente el asesinato de su compañero de manada. —Oh Dios.

—Había tanta sangre. La cabeza de Nigel regresó con la fuerza de la bala y luego se desplomó entre los dos Betas que acababan de dejar su cuerpo como si fuera nada más que un pedazo de basura.

Los brazos de Harry se apretaron, tirando de Louis aún más cerca. Besos suaves fueron colocados en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Jesucristo. —Ben explotó detrás de ellos.

Louis abrió los ojos. El Alfa se levantó y empezó a caminar por su oficina.

—Yo no quería quedarme allí colgado, así que traté de retroceder y marcharme, pero me metí en una rama y se quebró bajo mi pata, llamando su atención sobre mí directamente. No iba a permanecer y descubrir lo que iban a hacerme, así que salí disparado. Ellos me persiguieron.

»Si no fuera por mi velocidad, creo que probablemente estaría muerto. Incluso con mi velocidad, corrí durante horas y horas. No hay nada como una buena dosis de miedo para empujar hasta el límite.

»Me tomó un tiempo hasta que los sonidos de la persecución se apagaron, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. No podía dar la vuelta y volver a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, así que seguí adelante en la dirección que me habían perseguido y finalmente terminé aquí.

A pesar de lo que le había traído hasta aquí, Louis no podía estar alterado con el resultado hasta el momento. — Una vez que vi a la ciudad, me quedé principalmente a las afueras hasta que olí el perfume más seductor. Lo seguí y me llevó a ti. —Louis terminó cuando miró a su compañero.

—Gracias a Dios por eso —dijo Harry y sus manos se acercaron para ahuecar las mejillas de Louis.

Harry se inclinó levemente y tomó la boca de Louis en el más dulce, más gentil beso.

Cuando Harry finalmente rompió el abrazo se inclinó hacia atrás y miró a los ojos de Louis. —No me gusta lo que has pasado para llegar hasta aquí, si pudiera quitarlo, lo haría en un latido del corazón. No puedo lamentar sin embargo que me encontraras. He estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo y no voy a prescindir de ti por nada. Ni siquiera por un loco, Alfa traficante de drogas, ¿me oyes?

Louis asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Enterró la cabeza una vez más en el pecho de Harry y escuchó a Ben pasear detrás de él jurando en repetidas ocasiones.

Hablar sobre el asesinato trajo todas tus preocupaciones una vez más a la superficie, destacando lo vulnerable que su hermano podría ser si el Alfa decidiera ir tras él.

El constante ir y venir de Ben no hizo nada para ayudar a los pensamientos salvajes de Louis. —Tengo que llegar hasta Tommy. Y no sé qué seguro es y no tengo ni idea de si el Alfa Wallis tratará de usarlo para llegar a mí o no. Pero necesito a mi hermano. Es la única familia que me queda.


	9. Capítulo 8

Harry quería gritar a Louis que tenía más que a su hermano ahora. Tenía a Harry y toda la familia de Harry. Sabía, sin embargo, que ahora no era un buen momento; en su lugar sostuvo a su compañero fuerte y besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

Harry no creía que ni siquiera hubiera estado tan enojado en su vida con lo que Louis había pasado. No podía empezar a imaginar cuán asustado Louis debió haber estado por ser perseguido por tanto tiempo a través de territorio desconocido después de presenciar lo que había presenciado.

Harry no podía meterse en la cabeza lo fuertes que sus sentimientos hacia su pareja eran ya. Sólo se conocían entre sí durante veinticuatro horas. Se sentía como si fuera de toda la vida.

Antes de que Harry, o cualquier otra persona, pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el sonido de golpes vino de la dirección de la parte delantera de la puerta, seguido de las grandes voces de los amigos de Harry y Ben.

—Eh, vosotros, pendejos, espero que estéis listos para rendir vuestro culo, —gritó Corey.

—Esa si que es buena, no podrías ganar si tu vida dependiera de ello. —Sam se rió detrás de él.

—Como si tú pudieras —Brad comenzó.

—Todo el mundo sabe que soy yo quien va a casa con el dinero todas las semanas. —La suave voz de Kieran llegó a la sala con ellos.

Harry sonrió. Todos estaban llenos de mierda, pero eran los mejores amigos que un hombre podía tener. Miró a Ben por un momento y vio al hombre luchando contra una sonrisa propiamente suya.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer esta noche, Louis. Confía en mí para manejar esto y hacer que tu hermano esté a salvo. Lo primero, mañana vamos a empezar a ordenar este lío —dijo Ben suavemente.

Louis asintió con la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry.

—Toma un par de minutos. Iré a que los chicos se instalen. Sal cuando estés listo. —Ben salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No detuvo el sonido de su voz de ser escuchada claramente a través de la madera—. Está bien montón de idiotas, poneos cómodos. ¿Vamos a jugar al póquer o a quedarnos alrededor cotorreando como un grupo de señoras mayores de la CWA1?

Louis soltó una risita.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —Preguntó Brad.

—Va a estar en un minuto.

Afortunadamente Ben no les dijo acerca de Louis; Harry tenía muchas ganas de ver sus caras cuando presentara a su compañero.

1La Asociación de Mujeres de Australia (comúnmente abreviado como CWA) es la organización de mujeres más grande de Australia. Sus objetivos son mejorar las condiciones de las mujeres y los niños del país y tratar de hacer la vida mejor para las mujeres y sus familias.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —Harry preguntó en voz baja.

—No estoy seguro, tus amigos parecen, umm... ¿agradables?

Harry se rió. —¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación? —Preguntó sin dejar de reír.

—Ah, ¿las dos cosas? —Louis parecía tan inseguro.

Harry sonrió y besó a su compañero. Louis era increíble y Harry realmente comenzó a entusiasmarse por la vida que tendrían juntos.

—Los chicos son geniales, te encantarán. Corey, Kieran y yo crecimos juntos. Ben, Brad y Sam son solo impostores. —Louis se rió, al igual que Harry había esperado.

—Me encantaría verte decir al Alfa a la cara que es sólo un impostor.

—Eso no va a suceder. Puede que ame al hombre como un hermano, pero no soy completamente estúpido. La única razón por la que Corey se sale con la suya es porque no podemos pararle. El hombre no tiene un filtro del cerebro a la boca. Dice exactamente lo que piensa.

»La única vez que muestra un poco de decoro es cuando otros miembros de la manada están presentes, e incluso entonces nada es seguro. A menos que esté en misión oficial de Beta, entonces se convierte en la persona más centrada que jamás encontrarás. Bradley, por otro lado, es un Beta más relajado, como yo.

Harry suavizó las manos por el cuerpo de su compañero, contento de que el temblor hubiera cesado por completo. —Vamos, hermoso, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

Louis asintió lentamente antes de arrastrarse fuera del regazo de Harry para ponerse de pie.

Por mucho que Harry quisiera ir a ver a sus amigos, deseaba que Louis no tuviera que levantarse para hacerlo. El hombre era maravilloso en sus brazos y Harry quería volver allí tan pronto como fuera posible.

Harry ahuecó la mejilla de Louis antes de inclinarse y besarlo sin sentido.

Louis gimió cuando la lengua de Harry invadió su boca. Harry tiró a Louis contra su cuerpo; El pene de Louis respondió a sus caricias. La polla de Harry vino a la vida como si fuera una respuesta.

De mala gana, rompió el maravilloso abrazo. La mirada vidriosa en los ojos de Louis cuando parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de aclarar su visión, hizo a Harry sonreír de felicidad.

—Sólo un poco de algo en que pensar hasta que pueda llevarte a casa y desnudarte otra vez. —Harry susurró al oído de Louis, antes de tomar el lóbulo entre los dientes y morder suavemente.

Louis gimió con fuerza y empujó su ingle en la de Harry. —¿No podemos ir ahora? —Jadeó.

—No, no vas a salir de esta, no importa cuánto quiera desnudarte y lamerte de arriba abajo. —Harry dijo con voz áspera, deslizando su mano por entre sus cuerpos y ahuecó la polla dura de Louis a través de sus vaqueros.

—Jesús. ¿Puedes parar por favor? —Gimió Louis, pero continuó empujando en la mano de Harry—. Ya es bastante malo que esté a punto de reunirme con tus amigos con una furiosa erección, pero si no dejas de hablar así me voy a encontrar con una mancha húmeda también.

Harry se rió. Le encantaba el efecto que tenía en su compañero. Dando un paso atrás, Harry agarró la mano de Louis y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina antes de que el cerebro de Louis pudiera captar lo que estaban haciendo.

Arrastrando a su compañero detrás de él, Harry caminó a través de la casa de Ben hasta que llegaron a la sala de comedor donde sus amigos estaban colocados alrededor en la mesa, las fichas del póquer separadas en seis grupos iguales.

Kieran barajó la baraja de cartas y las cervezas se situaban enfrente de cada jugador con una colocada actualmente en su asiento habitual también. Había pequeños tazones de aperitivos en la mesa en cada extremo. Nada grande, sólo algo para picar mientras jugaban. Pedirían una pizza o comida china después, dependiendo de lo que cada uno sintiera.

Toda la conversación se detuvo cuando Harry entró en la sala, sin soltar la mano de Louis.

El nerviosismo salió de Louis en oleadas. Realmente deseaba poder decir o hacer algo para calmar a su compañero, pero el tiempo lo diría. Estos eran un gran grupo de chicos. Bulliciosos y ruidosos a veces, pero geniales, no obstante.

Harry sacó a Louis a su lado cuando todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a la pareja. —Louis, conoce a los chicos. Conoces a Ben. Dando la vuelta por la mesa a la derecha de Ben está Kieran, luego Brad, Sam, y Corey. —Todo el mundo asintió cuando Harry dijo sus nombres.

Manteniendo su tono bajo, Harry dijo: —Chicos, este es Louis Morgan. Mi pareja. —Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para la reacción esperada.

—¿Tu qué? —Preguntó Sam.

—¿Desde cuándo? Hombre, yo sólo te vi ayer por la mañana. No has mencionado nada acerca de una pareja. —Dijo Brad.

—Wow, es caliente. —Dijo Corey y silbó bajo y apreciativamente.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y gruñó, desnudando sus dientes. Corey se rió. Harry observó a Ben sentado con la cara sonriente por delante también.

—Enhorabuena, Harry. —Dijo Kieran tranquilamente después que los otros hubieran terminado.

Kieran se levantó de su asiento y vino alrededor de la mesa, la mano lista para sacudir. —Un placer conocerte, Louis. No podrías tener un mejor compañero que Harry. Espero que los dos seáis muy felices juntos.

Las mejillas de Louis eran de color rojo brillante cuando sacudió las manos con Kieran, antes de que su amigo se dirigiera de vuelta a su asiento en la mesa.

Harry tuvo una idea repentina. —Cariño, ¿sabes cómo jugar al póquer?

Las mejillas de Louis se pusieron aún más rojas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Está bien, te puedes sentar conmigo, y te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber para ganar el juego —dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a las dos sillas vacías en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Si él quiere ganar, entonces debe estar sentado conmigo —comentó Brad.

—Idiota. —Corey tosió falsamente.

—Está bien, está bien, ¿vamos a jugar o no, caballeros? —Preguntó Ben.

—A la espera de las cartas, —intervino Sam.

—Parad el carro, malditos. Dios, no os pongáis nerviosos. —Kieran resopló y comenzó a tratar las cartas para el póquer Texas hold-em2.

Se establecieron para un par de rondas, Harry haciendo todo lo posible para explicar el juego de una manera que Louis pudiera entender. No sabía si ayudaba o no cada vez que explicaba algo uno de los chicos sumaría su propio pedazo de consejo en la mezcla.

Una media hora más tarde decidieron llamar para que una pizza les fuera entregada y volvieron a jugar.

Corey estalló primero y le hizo preguntas acerca de dónde Louis había venido justo como Harry esperaba.

—Así que, Louis ¿cómo os conocisteis los dos?

Louis esperó a que Corey tomara un largo trago de su cerveza antes de responder. —Aterricé en su puerta desnudo, anoche.

2Texas hold 'em es una versión del juego póquer. Actualmente es la más popular y también es la más jugada en la mayoría de casinos. Su versión sin límite de apuestas -no limit- es la utilizada en el principal evento de las Series Mundiales de Póquer. Hold'em se juega comúnmente fuera de los Estados Unidos.

Harry se echó a reír cuando Corey se atragantó y roció cerveza por todas partes.

Pobre Ben, sentado frente a Corey en la mesa, llegó a empaparse de cerveza y escupió cuando Corey siguió farfullando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Los otros todos se rieron al ver a Corey completamente perdido en las palabras y Ben cubierto de cerveza.

Ben gruñó, pero Corey sólo podía sostener una mano a modo de disculpa, aún no podía hablar.

Ben se levantó, y antes de saltar de la habitación, indicó el lío en la mesa.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Corey. —Limpia esta mierda, hombre.

Harry suponía que se limpiaría él mismo y cambiaría su camisa.

—Hombre, eso jodidamente no tuvo precio —dijo Brad entre respiraciones jadeantes.

Kieran se rió en voz baja y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar algo con lo que limpiar la mesa.

Harry miró a su compañero que estaba sentado con una expresión de satisfacción en su cara.

Harry lo atrajo a su lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Louis. «Bonito momento, cariño»

«Gracias»

Ben entró en la habitación un par de minutos más tarde y miró a Corey, levantando una ceja cuestionando. —¿Estás mejor ahora? —Preguntó, el sarcasmo goteaba de su voz.

—Sí, hombre. Siento eso.

Ben resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho cuando se acomodó en su silla.

—¿Qué demonios te está llevando tanto tiempo, Kieran? —Gritó Sam.

Un sonido sordo vino en dirección de la cocina y un momento después Kieran finalmente regresó a la habitación, paño húmedo y toallas de papel en la mano. Su rostro sin embargo, no tan limpio como lo había estado cuando se fue.

—¿Qué demonios? Parece que soplaste algo allí.

—¡Jesús! ¿Hay una venta de hombres desnudos corriendo por la ciudad o algo que yo no sepa? —Preguntó Corey.

Kieran parecía culpable como el infierno; chasqueó la lengua y se limpió la sustancia blanca de la comisura de la boca. —Es crema, idiota.

—¿Crema? —El pobre Corey sonaba confundido ahora.

—Sí, he encontrado un alijo de postres en la nevera de Ben cuando fui en busca de otra cerveza. —Kieran cerró sus ojos y gimió—. La capa de caramelo sabía a algo que nunca he probado antes, tan bueno. Y los éclairs. Ni siquiera empecé. Creo que podría saltarme la cena por completo e ir directamente a los postres.

—¿Desde cuándo te abasteces de postres para la noche de póquer? —Brad le preguntó a Ben.

—Desde que Louis es un chef de repostería y los trajo. Aunque todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de probarlos yo mismo. A diferencia de algunos, tengo moderación.

Todos los ojos se volvieron una vez más a Louis y a Harry.

Louis se enderezó y se encogió de hombros. A Harry le gustaba el hecho de que su pareja no se avergonzara de hacer algo que él disfrutaba. Harry se sintió un poco celoso de Kieran. Aún tenía que probar las creaciones de Louis también.

—Hombre, tiene que quedarse y cocinar, estaba endiabladamente delicioso —dijo Kieran mientras se dirigía a la sección rociada de cerveza de la mesa.

—Gracias, hombre. Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado—contestó Louis.

—Ahora, tengo que intentarlo —dijo Sam mientras empujaba atrás su silla.

—Siéntate, —ladró Ben—. Puedes esperar como el resto de nosotros. No te preocupes, que no van a ningún sitio.

Kieran rápidamente limpió la mesa y todo el mundo se acomodó de nuevo para jugar a las cartas.

Sonó el timbre veinte minutos más tarde, anunciando la llegada de la pizza. Todo el mundo lanzó un diez en un montón y Harry se levantó con Brad para recibir la entrega. Junto con cuatro pizzas grandes había tres panes de ajo y dos servicios aparte de costillas.

La entrega se pagó, y llevaron la comida de vuelta a los chicos.

Ajustando las pizzas abajo, Harry se dirigió a la cocina, gritando en su camino. —¿Quién quiere otra cerveza?

Afirmativos gritos vinieron a él a izquierda, derecha y centro.

Louis lo siguió cuando se hizo evidente que conseguiría a todos otra bebida. Era bueno, pero incluso él no podía llevar siete cervezas por sí solo.

—¿Disfrutando? —Preguntó a Louis cuando estaban en la cocina, tirando de las bebidas de la nevera.

—Sí, tienes razón. Son un gran grupo de chicos.

—Te lo dije. —Harry agarró las dos últimas cervezas y cerró la nevera, antes de que pudiera tener la tentación de robar uno de los éclairs.

Se dio la vuelta y besó rápidamente a Louis que se situó justo detrás de él. —Vamos, será mejor que regresemos por ahí antes de que desaparezca toda la comida.

Se dirigieron de nuevo, entregaron cervezas para todos, y se dispusieron a comer una pizza y pan de ajo. Por lo general, el juego se detenía cuando llegaba el momento de cenar. Corey acababa de terminar su tercera rebanada y alcanzó la cuarta cuando lanzó una mirada de reojo en dirección a Louis.

—Así que, ¿realmente te presentaste en su puerta desnudo? —Preguntó.

—Sí, yo estaba cocinando la cena, me di la vuelta y allí estaba, desnudo en toda su gloria, en mi patio trasero.

—Ah, hombre, algunas personas tienen toda la suerte. —Se quejó Brad.

—¿Por qué no pueden los hombres desnudos aparecer en mi puerta? —Preguntó Sam.

Harry se rió y besó a Louis en el lado de su cabeza antes de tomar otro bocado de pizza.

Recuperaron el juego de nuevo después de terminar la comida y la pila de fichas frente a Harry creció tres veces más grande que cualquiera de los otros chicos.

—Debes ser mi amuleto de la suerte. —Harry susurró en el oído de Louis antes de besarle en la mejilla y lanzar tres fichas, aumentando el bote.

Kieran dobló la mano y se levantó de la mesa, en dirección a la cocina. Ben miró sus cartas más tiempo antes de ver su apuesta. Eran las dos últimas en este bote.

—Está bien, viejo, ¿qué tienes? —Harry le preguntó.

—Ya es suficiente con los comentarios de viejo, muchas gracias. —Ben simuló un gruñido.

Harry se rió.

Ben puso sus cartas sobre la mesa. —Full, ases sobre treses.

Harry mantuvo una expresión neutral. —Dos parejas—Dijo.

Ben gritó y se inclinó para barrer las fichas a su asiento.

Harry puso su mano sobre el brazo de Ben. —No tan rápido, viejo. —Sonrió antes de poner sus cartas arriba.

Ben miró abajo a la pareja de treses que había tenido en su mano antes de mirar a la pareja de treses en el centro de la mesa. —Idiota.

—¿Quién es un idiota? —Preguntó Kieran mientras caminaba atrás en la habitación llevando los postres de Louis—. Lo siento, no podía esperar más.

—Harry. —Resopló Ben.

—Bueno, todos sabemos esto, sin embargo Louis podría no saberlo todavía, pero le dará tiempo suficiente, y estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo. —Corey añadió su granito de arena.

Harry barrió las fichas y Kieran hizo uso del espacio vacío, colocando abajo una bandeja llena de éclairs y otra con rebanadas de caramelo.

Todos alcanzaron exactamente al mismo tiempo, dando la impresión a Harry de hambrientos animales que no hubieran comido en semanas. Harry agarró un pedazo de caramelo cuando sonidos de apreciación llenaron la habitación.

—Oh, Dios, esto es bueno. —Corey gimió de placer.

—¿Qué demonios le has puesto en esta crema? —Le preguntó Brad.

—Ese caramelo es el mejor que he probado nunca. — Comentó Ben.

Harry miró a Louis. La felicidad y el placer irradiaban de él. Harry mordió una esquina de su rebanada de caramelo y sus gemidos de placer pronto se añadieron a los del resto de sus amigos.

La base de las galletas de chocolate, la gruesa capa de rico empalagoso caramelo y la fina cubierta de chocolate todo combinado para hacer una de las mejores cosas que Harry jamás había tenido en su boca, sin incluir su compañero por supuesto.

—¡Jesús! Tienes que probar este pedazo de caramelo. —Murmuró alrededor de otro bocado.

—Lo mismo va para los éclairs. —Dijo Kieran y otra vez alcanzó al centro de la mesa.

Una vez que Harry hubo terminado su pedazo de cielo, alcanzó otra creación de Louis. Los postres se habían ido rápidamente ya que sólo había un par que quedaban de cada uno. No queriendo pasar por alto a Harry agarró dos éclairs y otra rebanada y los puso reverentemente sobre la mesa frente a él.

Louis se echó a reír. —¿Te das cuenta que si pierdes la oportunidad siempre puedo hacer un poco más?

—No es el momento. —Gruñó y cogió un éclair, mordiéndolo por la mitad. Santa madre, eran tan buenos como las rebanadas.

—¿Te casas conmigo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. La cuestión no había venido de su boca. Miró por encima de la mesa y vio a Brad mirando a su compañero con una mirada que no tenía idea de cómo describir.

Harry cerró sus manos sobre la mesa mientras rápidamente se levantaba y gruñía. —¡Es mío! —Una furia como nunca antes se liberó a través de su cuerpo, alguien intentaba alejar a su compañero de él.

—Whoa, hombre, cálmate —se apresuró Corey.

—Harry —dijo Ben tranquilamente desde su asiento.

A Harry no le importaba sin embargo. Ninguno de sus amigos tenía compañeros. Ninguno de ellos entendía las emociones de rabia a través de su cuerpo en ese momento.

Sólo la idea de alguien tratando de tomar a Louis de él le hizo perderse en su mierda. Incluso si ese hombre pasara por ser un buen amigo suyo.

—Harry. —La suave voz de Louis flotó a través de su mente, calmándole a más de un sordo gruñido en lugar de un gruñido total.

Las manos de Louis acariciaron el brazo en un intento de calmarlo más. «Cariño, sabes que era una broma. Cálmate. Soy tuyo. No tienes que preocuparte por eso»

Brad se puso detrás de ambos, de Corey y de Sam, pareciendo un poco pálido. Harry enseñó los dientes por última vez y se volvió, tirando de Louis en sus brazos antes de que nadie siquiera pudiera parpadear.

Cerró su boca abajo sobre su compañero y exigió entrada. La necesidad de probar a Louis aún le pertenecía a él, lo que le tenía temblando tanto que creyó que caería a pedazos. Louis se abrió de inmediato, sus lenguas enredando mientras Harry saqueaba la boca dispuesta de Louis.

Los brazos de Louis se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y Harry tiró con fuerza. Sus pollas duras se frotaban una contra la otra a través de la gruesa tela de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Louis gimió. Harry sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Quería a su compañero debajo de él en estos momentos. Rompiendo el beso a regañadientes, Harry aspiró el oxígeno necesario. Louis trató de perseguir sus labios y reiniciar el beso.

«Vamos a casa compañero, quiero sentirte debajo de mí» Dijo Harry

El pequeño pobre chirrido de Louis casi dejó a Harry agotado.

«Creo que deberías pedir disculpas a Brad. No quiso decir nada con su comentario»

A Harry no le gustaba, pero Louis decía la verdad. Había reaccionado de manera exagerada.

Harry miró a Brad. —Lo siento, hombre. Instinto. Todavía es nuevo. No puedo controlar mis reacciones en este momento.

—No te preocupes. Debería haber pensado antes de hablar. Realmente sólo quería decir que Louis es un increíble chef de pasteles.

—Gracias. —Dijo Louis.

—Muy bien, caballeros, nos vamos de aquí. Podéis dividir mis fichas. Tengo algo más importante que requiere mi atención en este momento. —A Harry realmente no le importaba lo que hicieran con sus ganancias, Louis tenía toda su atención ahora.

—Iré fuera contigo. —Dijo Ben, y se levantó de la mesa.

Después de caminar hacia la puerta, Ben le puso una mano en el hombro a Louis. —Voy a necesitar un par de días para localizar a un nuevo Alfa y Betas para tomar el relevo. Te haré saber cuándo nos dirigiremos allá. —Ben suspiró profundamente—. Desafortunadamente no puedo dejar a una manada entera con nadie a cargo. Louis, mantente en contacto con tu hermano. Hazme saber el momento en que te diga que algo va mal.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Ben.

Harry dirigió a Louis a la puerta principal. Sus manos ni una sola vez aún en el cuerpo de su compañero mientras se dirigían al coche.


	10. Capítulo 9

Todo el ser de Louis quería salir volando en un millón de diferentes direcciones, mientras iban junto al coche.

Primero un beso y ahora el Sr. Pulpo. Las manos de Harry le estaban volviendo loco. En un segundo sentirían su culo antes de moverse alrededor y ahuecar su polla, y luego iba a arrastrarlas a su torso y pellizcar sus pezones. Su polla le dolía de estar tan dura y confinada detrás de los restrictivos pantalones vaqueros. Louis pensaba que podría estar en peligro de rodar los pantalones justo en el medio del patio delantero del Alfa.

Se recostó contra el fuerte y musculoso pecho de Harry y decidió dejar que las manos de su pareja anduvieran libres. Harry dio un último apretón a la longitud dolorida de Louis antes de dar un paso atrás y desbloquear el coche.

—Entra. —La voz de Harry era baja, gutural y llena de calor.

Escalofríos corrieron por la columna de Louis, causando hormigueo en sus bolas, su polla palpitaba dolorosamente en sus ahora muy apretados pantalones.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, el sonido más lejos de lo que debería haber sido, Louis abrió los ojos. ¿Cuándo tuvo que cerrarlos? Harry se quedó de pie por el otro lado del coche, la puerta ya abierta, esperando a que Louis entrara.

—¿Vienes? —Preguntó Harry, pareciendo más bien petulante consigo mismo.

Louis le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo y abrió la puerta del coche. Harry se rió y se metió en el coche. Louis se reclinó, se puso su cinturón de seguridad, y esperó a que Harry despegara.

Una vez que estaban en el camino, Louis decidió tener un poco de diversión. Se agachó y tiró de la palanca, bajando la parte de atrás de su asiento para acomodarse más horizontal que vertical. 

Nunca habría tenido la confianza para hacer lo que tenía previsto si no fuera por el apoyo constante de Harry. El hecho de que reunirse con todos los amigos de Harry no hubiera sido un desastre y que a ellos parecía como si les gustara Louis ayudaba mucho también.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Harry, el calor entrelazando sus palabras.

Louis no le hizo caso y abrió el botón de los vaqueros. Agarrando la pestaña de su cremallera la bajó lentamente. Casi dolorosamente lento. Louis oyó el clic de cada conjunto de dientes en la cremallera deshacerse.

Louis separó los bordes de sus vaqueros y su polla saltó felizmente libre, su ranura ya mojada por el líquido preseminal, su eje de un color rosa apagado.

Se inclinó y envolvió el puño alrededor de la base de su pene lentamente antes de comenzar a sacudirse él mismo. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el reposacabezas, los ojos cerrados, y su espalda se inclinó con el placer que actualmente inundaba su cuerpo.

Harry silbó junto a él y el coche se ralentizó, pero estaba demasiado atrapado en su propio placer para notar más que eso.

Louis quería más espacio para moverse por lo que se quitó sus zapatillas y empujó sus pantalones abajo por las piernas hasta donde llegaran, trabajando una pierna libre.

No estando limitado por el algodón, Louis puso un pie hacia arriba contra el tablero y ahuecó sus bolas con la otra mano y siguió dándose placer a sí mismo.

—Joder, te ves tan caliente así. —La voz ronca de Harry envió escalofríos por el cuerpo de Louis.

Louis gimió cuando Harry se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y alcanzó, sus dedos uniéndose en el placer. Louis sabía que su cuerpo estaba todavía bien extendido de su anterior encuentro.

Harry le rodeó el agujero una vez antes de dejar caer dos dedos profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Louis gritó mientras su mano apretaba alrededor de su pene y aumentaba su velocidad.

Podía sentir su liberación en espera, al límite, solo necesitando algo más para volcarle.

Harry se inclinó y hundió un tercer dedo dentro al mismo tiempo que le mordió el pezón a través de su camiseta. Louis gritó cuando el orgasmo le arrasó. Cuerdas de blanco semen nacarado salpicaban contra su camiseta cuando Harry continuó el asalto de su cuerpo.

Cuando el último estremecimiento de su liberación dejó a Louis, Harry retiró sus dedos, rasgó sus pantalones vaqueros y empujó su asiento hacia atrás lo más que pudo.

—Acerca tu sexy culo aquí ahora, —gruñó Harry, escupiendo en la mano y revistiendo su polla—. Lo siento, cariño, pero esto va a ser duro y rápido.

Louis asintió y pasó por encima de la consola central, estableciéndose en el regazo de Harry frente a él. La mirada en los ojos de Harry era una que Louis no creía que alguna vez se cansara de ver. Harry se había apoderado de su puño con fuerza alrededor de su pene guiando a la entrada de Louis.

Siseó con la quemadura intensa cuando la cabeza de Harry se abrió camino en el primer anillo de músculos, luego golpeó la meta. Louis respiró hondo y Harry se quedó inmóvil debajo de él.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. Sólo necesito un momento. —Louis asintió y trabajó en levantar su culo antes de caer de nuevo lentamente.

Harry agarró sus caderas, sosteniéndolas en su lugar y comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera del culo de Louis como si su vida dependiera de ello. El eje de Louis volvió a la vida y se llenó con renovado vigor cuando una y otra vez, Harry frotó su punto dulce.

Louis cerró los puños en la camisa de Harry, llegando más y más cerca del borde del olvido otra vez.

—Márcame. —Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dando permiso y nada sobre la faz de la tierra hubiera parado a Louis de inclinarse hacia adelante y hundir sus colmillos profundamente en la garganta de Harry. Marcando al hombre como suyo para siempre.

Louis gritó en el cuello de Harry, y su cuerpo se disparó a otro orgasmo. Harry siguió inmediatamente detrás de él, su polla palpitante, profunda, antes de que el nudo de apareamiento se ampliara y se uniera él mismo a Louis. Gimió y se estremeció una vez más en el placer.

Louis quitó los dientes del cuello de Harry y lamió la herida, comenzando el proceso de curación, antes de que se derrumbara en los brazos de Harry, el mundo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

 

CAPÍTULO DIEZ

Una semana después de que Louis conociera al Alfa Taylor, Ben logró encontrar a un Alfa sin manada que estuviera dispuesto a hacer un movimiento. Por desgracia, tenía unos asuntos que establecer y podría escaparse inmediatamente.

Louis hablaba con su hermano, al menos, una vez al día y hasta ahora no había tenido ningún problema con el Alfa Wallis.

Tomó un montón de charla con su compañero y de Ben para convencer a Louis que sería más seguro para todos si Tommy se quedara en Cairns hasta que todo quedara solucionado. Wallis podía estar vigilando a Tommy y si empacaba y se trasladaba a Atherton llevaría al Alfa Wallis directamente a Louis.

Louis no podía volver a Cairns hasta que hubiera tratado con Wallis. Eso no podía suceder hasta que Ben hubiera verificado todos los hechos. Obviamente, el hombre no podría parecer simplemente tomar la palabra de Louis sobre el asesinato.

Ben envió a Corey y Bradley allá a Cairns por un número de días a hurgar discretamente en la manada. Sería un calculado riesgo, ambos eran conocidos Betas, pero Louis asumió que Ben no necesitaría mucho tiempo para hacer un movimiento, una vez que verificara la verdadera naturaleza del Alfa Wallis.

Los Betas no regresaron con buenas noticias. Louis no tenía idea de lo que descubrieron y no presionó para una respuesta. No era su lugar hacer preguntas.

Harry, sin embargo, entró en casa pareciendo cada vez más y más estresado y Louis no creía que tuviera nada que ver con la empresa de construcción.

Louis no le pinchó a Harry por ello. Lo único que le dijo a su compañero que si quería hablar, estaría allí, pero debido a la posición de Harry como Beta para su manada, Louis entendía que habría momentos en que Harry no podía hablar sobre lo que podría estar pasando.

Incluso con el estado de ánimo sombrío de Harry y la preocupación de Louis por su hermano, la semana había sido la más feliz que Louis podía recordar.

Se enamoraba más y más de su pareja a medida que pasaban los días. No sabía si podría decir a Harry cómo se sentía teniendo en cuenta que sólo se habían conocido desde hacia poco más de una semana, pero Louis decidió que despertar desnudo, envuelto en los brazos de su compañero sería una gran manera de comenzar cada día de su vida. Esperaba que tuvieran la oportunidad.

Harry había llevado a Louis a conocer a sus padres. Tan nervioso como había estado por el encuentro con la familia de su compañero, disfrutó de la noche inmensamente.

Judy y Henry Anderson eran personas maravillosas y si los padres de Louis hubieran sobrevivido, les habría gustado. Louis también se reunió con los hermanos menores de Harry, Christopher y Lila.

Una de las pocas veces que Louis había visto a Harry reír durante la semana había sido cuando Sam le dijo a Harry que no podía jugar al póquer con ellos a menos que Louis trajera un postre u otro producto de confitería.

El juego tuvo lugar en la casa de Sam y Louis hizo un bombón de chocolate y avellana con tarta de queso, junto con tartaletas de limón y frambuesa.

Los postres fueron considerados dignos, y los chicos le preguntaron acerca de lo que sería el menú de la próxima semana.

Por supuesto, se negó a decirles.

Louis pasó la mayor parte de sus días en la cocina, mientras Harry trabajaba en alguna obra. Mucho tiempo atrás se dio cuenta de que se sentía más feliz cuando podía crear algún que otro dulce.

Harry siempre complementaba los aromas que flotaban a través de la casa cuando llegaba al hogar. Nunca llegaba enojado cuando Louis se quedaba sin los ingredientes y le pedía que hiciera una parada en la tienda después de haber terminado el trabajo. Louis también logró ganar los corazones de los trabajadores de Harry enviándoles diferentes pasteles, rebanadas, galletas, magdalenas, cualquier cosa que recogiera su fantasía cuando empezaba a cocinar, mientras Harry se iba a trabajar cada día.

Justo en el medio de tamizar la harina con levadura para la rebanada de chocolate que había decidido hornear, en la casa sonó el teléfono.

Louis no había visto claro el conseguir otro móvil mientras tenía uno perfectamente bueno allá en Cairns. Simplemente no podía conseguirlo por el momento.

Se detuvo y cogió el teléfono, mirando a la pantalla. El móvil de Tommy. Hizo clic en el botón verde para hablar y descansó el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja para poder seguir trabajando.

—Hey, Tommy, estoy en mitad de hacer tu rebanada favorita. —Empezó a tamizar la harina de nuevo.

—¿En serio, y qué podría ser? —La voz profunda de su Alfa llegó a través de la línea.

Louis dejó caer el tamiz y vio una nube cuando la harina estalló por todas partes.

La imagen de la última vez que Louis había visto al Alfa Wallis cruzó por la cabeza, el sonido repugnante de la pistola disparándose establecida en repetición, acompañando las imágenes como una retorcida banda sonora.

—¿Dónde está Tommy? —Preguntó en voz baja, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Está aquí conmigo.

—Como que voy a creerte, —dijo Louis con más entusiasmo del que sentía.

El gruñido en el otro extremo de la línea probablemente le habría tenido a Louis encogido si hubiera estado en la misma sala con el hombre. —Bien, aquí.

Un fuerte grito de dolor resonó en la línea cuando intercambió el teléfono en las manos. —Lou, lo siento mucho.

—Tommy. —Gritó Louis, pero las risas del Alfa Wallis saludaron sus palabras.

—¿Ahora me crees? —Preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

—Sí. —Susurró Louis y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Nada de esto habría sucedido si no hubiera dejado a Tommy solo. Tendría que haber ido y vuelto por su hermano más pronto en lugar de dejarlo allí sin protección.

—Simplemente no pudiste mantener tu maldita boca cerrada, ¿pudiste? —Gruñó el Alfa Wallis.

—No le dije a nadie, lo juro. —Louis esperaba que sonara como verdad.

—No me mientas, joder. ¿Crees que no sé acerca de los lobos que han estado metiendo las narices en mi negocio? ¿Eh? —El hombre sonaba enojado y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Alfa Wallis perdiera su paciencia—. Haré un trato contigo.

Cualquier cosa que el hombre dijera a Louis era más que probable que no le gustaría.

El Alfa Wallis continuó. —Vuelves con tu culo aquí y enfrentas las consecuencias, o tu hermano lo hará. Tienes hasta las seis de la tarde. —El teléfono se apagó en su oído.

Louis se desplomó en el suelo, sin importarle la harina por todas partes, y sollozó. El Alfa Wallis tenía a Tommy. No podía permitir que su hermano pequeño fuera lastimado a causa de él.

«Cariño, qué pasa, puedo sentir tu dolor. ¿Qué pasó?» Los tonos suaves de la voz de su compañero flotaban a través de su mente.

Louis sollozó otra vez antes de que pudiera recomponerse lo suficiente para responder a su compañero.

«El Alfa Wallis tiene a Tommy» Hipó y trató de calmarse.

Caer en la histeria no ayudaría a Tommy.

«Me voy ahora. Voy a llamar a Ben de camino. Estaré pronto en casa»

«Apúrate, tengo hasta las seis de esta noche para llegar antes de que mate a Tommy»

«Sé coherente, cariño, Tommy te necesita. Te veré en cinco minutos»

Louis tiró sus rodillas al pecho y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, tratando de calmarse. No podía perder a Tommy. Casi los había matado cuando sus padres habían sido tiroteados por los cazadores furtivos cuando salieron a correr juntos. No creía que fuera a sobrevivir si Tommy era apartado de él también. Harry haría todo dentro su poder para ayudarlo.

Louis no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado sentado acurrucado en el suelo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

Louis gritó mirando a su alrededor salvajemente, hasta que su mirada se asentó en su compañero.

—Shhh, cariño. Todo está bien. Vamos a llegar a Tommy. Vamos.

Harry ayudó a Louis desde el suelo y tiró de él apretado contra su pecho. El olor de su pareja le rodeaba e hizo más para calmarlo que todo lo demás que había tratado desde la llamada de teléfono.

Los fuertes brazos de Harry le dieron una sensación de absoluta seguridad y Louis nunca quería renunciar a ellos.

—Te amo. —Le espetó.

Louis no tenía ni idea de que las palabras iban a venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Avergonzado por su caso de diarrea verbal, Louis hundió la cara en la camisa de su compañero.

Harry no se rió. En cambio, retiró a Louis y levantó su cabeza hasta que pudo mirarle a los ojos. —Yo te amo también, Louis. Nada ni nadie va a alejarte de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Louis asintió y Harry puso un suave beso contra sus labios.

—Vamos a llegar hasta tu hermano y a traerle a casa, hmm.

—Sí, por favor. —Susurró.

—Entonces todos podemos volver aquí y observarte limpiar la cocina. Maldita sea, cariño. Parece que una bolsa de harina explotó aquí —dijo Harry.

Louis se rió mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Harry estaba en lo cierto. La harina cubría casi todas las superficies dentro de un bastante amplio radio de donde se encontraban.

—Gracias. —Dijo.

Harry había sacado a Tommy de su cabeza por un momento y lo apreciaba.

—No hay de qué. Ahora vamos. En el mejor de los casos Ben debería estar en el frente esperando por nosotros por ahora. —Harry tomó la mano de Louis y caminaron a través de la casa y fuera de la puerta principal, que Harry había dejado abierta en su obvia prisa por llegar a Louis.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se dirigieron a la gran SUV que Ben dejó esperando.

—¿Adónde? —Preguntó Ben cuando Harry subió al asiento delantero y Louis se puso en la parte trasera.

—Umm... no lo dijo. Sólo que tenía hasta las seis para tomar el lugar de mi hermano. —Louis miró su reloj. Acababan de pasar las cuatro por lo que tenían tiempo—. Conociendo cuán gilipollas es el hombre, probablemente piensa que es apropiado volver al lugar donde fui testigo de la muerte de Nigel. Así que supongo que significa que las tierras de la manada en Cairns. ¿Sabes dónde están?

—Sí, Brad informó de su paradero y después de

la

suya, la misión de exploración de Corey.

—Ben puso

el

coche marcha atrás y salieron a la calzada.

Mientras viajaban, algo que el Alfa Wallis dijo se registró en Louis.

—Él lo sabe. —No se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que Harry le preguntó.

—¿Quién sabe qué?

—El Alfa Wallis, sabe acerca de Corey y Brad. Me dijo por teléfono acerca de los lobos que merodeaban por su manada.

—No importa ahora. Todo va a llegar a un punto crítico esta tarde. Es hora de que el Alfa Wallis corresponda. Frank, Glen y Adrian deberían llegar en los próximos días o así de todos modos, así que no habría durado mucho más tiempo. —La rabia en la voz de Ben era claramente evidente.

Louis procesó lo que dijo Ben y se acomodó contra el asiento mientras se dirigían hacia Cairns.

No había dormido, pero Louis debió haber dormitado porque lo siguiente que registró, es que el coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento de la tierra de la manada.

Louis salió del vehículo. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo comenzó a temblar. No tenía ni idea por qué, la temperatura se sentía agradable, de ninguna manera fría todavía.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, tirando de él más cerca. —Todo va a estar bien. Tommy va a estar bien. Vamos a llegar a él, patear el culo del Alfa, y nos vamos a casa. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. —Eso sonaba muy bien, de hecho.

Ben llegó alrededor de la parte delantera del coche e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los árboles. —¿Puedes guiarnos a donde todo sucedió?

—Sí. —A Louis no le entusiasmaba volver allí.

Diablos, no quería caminar de nuevo al tramo de árboles y punto. Harry nunca se soltó de su mano mientras se dirigían al monte.

Louis miró su reloj. Cinco y media. Mierda, había tomado más tiempo para llegar aquí de lo que pensaba. Tenían que moverse. Después de recorrer a través de los árboles unos quince minutos, el sonido de una pistola retumbó a través del silencio. Los pájaros chillaron y tomaron el vuelo por encima de ellos.

—¡Tommy! —Gritó Louis, tirando de la mano de su compañero y corriendo a través de los árboles.

No le importaba si Harry y Ben estaban detrás de él o no, una vez más, agradecido por su velocidad. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y empujó las ramas de su camino, ignorando los cortes punzantes en su piel cuando hubo tenido éxito en moverlas a tiempo.

Louis finalmente rompió a través del borde del mismo claro donde había sido testigo de la muerte de Nigel. El tiempo pareció reducir la velocidad mientras se acercaba a su meta.

Gregory y Barry sostenían a Tommy entre ellos como lo habían hecho con Nigel esa noche. Tommy se hundió, desnudo; su cuerpo cubierto de hematomas, la pierna izquierda rota, el hueso sobresalía a través de la piel. Louis no podía ver la cara de Tommy con la cabeza caída hacia delante. Demonios, ni siquiera podía decir de dónde se levantó, si su hermano estaba vivo o no.

Se volvió para enfrentar al Alfa, la furia rodando por él. Antes de que pudiera siquiera emitir un sonido, el arma en la mano del Alfa Wallis se disparó de nuevo y el dolor ardiente perforó el hombro izquierdo de Louis.

La fuerza del impacto hizo que se echara hacia atrás a la tierra. Su cabeza cayó con fuerza contra una roca, puntos negros bailaban ante sus ojos.

Aullidos gemelos desgarraban el aire mientras Harry y Ben estallaban a través de la línea de árboles en su forma cambiada. Si Tommy todavía respirara, Harry lo rescataría.

Su último pensamiento antes de dejar que la oscuridad lo tomara.

(...)

Maldita sea, pero su compañero realmente sabía correr. El corazón de Harry casi se detuvo cuando otro disparo rasgó el aire. Fuego rodó a través de su cuerpo. No era su propio dolor. Louis había sido disparado.

Cambiando, Harry aulló y rompió a través de la línea de árboles, Ben junto a él.

El Alfa Wallis estaba en el centro de un claro, el arma ahora apuntando en su dirección.

Harry bajó la cabeza y se puso en un estallido de velocidad. Tal vez no fuera de lejos tan rápido como su compañero, pero aún podía correr con lo mejor de ellos. Ben fácilmente permaneció a su lado.

El Alfa Wallis parecía tener problemas para decidir a quién disparar al principio, finalmente decidió sobre Harry. Tiró de nuevo del gatillo. En el último segundo, Harry se desvió hacia la izquierda y se dirigió a los Betas que estaban reteniendo a Tommy entre ellos.

Por mucho que Harry quisiera enfrentarse al Alfa Wallis, sería mejor en todos los aspectos si Ben hacía los honores. A Harry le gustaba ser un Beta. No quería ser alfa, y si venciera a Kegan Wallis, y lo haría bien con la manera que se sentía ahora, se convertiría en Alfa de la manada Cairns, y no quería eso.

Había discutido la posibilidad largamente con Ben durante la última semana. Por mucho que quisiera ser el que eliminara al hombre que había causado a su pareja tanto dolor, no podía.

Había prometido a Louis que llegaría a su hermano y planeaba hacer exactamente eso. Cuando los dos Betas lo vieron dirigiéndose directamente a ellos, echaron una mirada a su Alfa actualmente involucrado en una pelea con Ben y dejaron caer a Tommy al suelo e intentaron escapar.

Cobardes. Harry los vio desaparecer en la línea de árboles. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que darles persecución. Les atraparían y finalmente rendirían cuentas por sus crímenes. Por el momento tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Los sonidos de combate se llevaban a cabo a sus espaldas. Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que Ben saldría vencedor del encuentro.

Cambió y se arrodilló al lado de Tommy. Incluso a través de todos los moretones podía ver el parecido. Harry dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta del pulso de Tommy golpeando debajo de su piel.

No sabía dónde tocar al joven, su cuerpo una masa de carne magullada y rota, con miedo, no importa donde colocara las manos, causaría a Tommy más dolor. Probablemente fuera una buena cosa que Tommy se hubiera desmayado.

Harry trató de ser lo más suave posible, pero el aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando los hilos de pareja del hermano menor de Louis y Ben se unieron en su mente. ¡Joder! Nada bueno.

A Louis le daría un ataque cuando se enterara. Louis no tenía nada en contra de Ben, pero Tommy siendo el hermano mucho menor de Louis tendría todos sus instintos de protección saliendo.

Harry y Louis habían hablado largo y tendido sobre su hermano y cómo Louis le había criado después de que sus padres fallecieran. No sabía si Louis podía dejar de lado esa forma de pensar, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de suceder.

Mirando hacia abajo una vez más a los moratones y al maltrecho cuerpo del hermano de su compañero no tenía idea de cómo su amigo y Alfa reaccionarían tampoco. Tendría que esperar, sin embargo. Por el momento, tenía que volver a su compañero y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Harry cogió a Tommy en sus brazos tratando de no herir al joven más de lo que ya había sido, y comenzó de nuevo a través del campo hacia donde estaba su compañero.

«Cariño, vamos, despierta, por favor» Pidió Harry dulcemente mientras se acercaban. No recibió ninguna respuesta.

La lucha había disminuido y cuando Harry puso a Tommy junto a Louis, Ben se dirigió hacia ellos.

Harry comprobó a su compañero. La bala le había hecho un infierno de lío en su hombro. Pero parecía como una herida limpia de principio a fin, gracias a Dios. No tendrían que ir hurgando alrededor para quitar la bala. Tan mala como la herida parecía, habría sido peor cuando ocurrió primero. Harry quería que la curación pudiera ir más rápido, pero sería feliz con lo que obtuviera.

Ben llegó y se agachó en el otro lado de Harry.

Su hocico y pata trasera izquierda ambas estaban cubiertas de sangre y había una gran rasgadura en su flanco.

—Cambia, Alfa. —Dijo Harry en voz baja a su amigo.

Tan pronto como Ben se dio cuenta de que su compañero había sido encontrado, pero quedó gravemente herido, se volvería loco a morir. Y Harry no necesitaba que perdiera la cabeza.

La cabeza de Ben subió y olfateó el aire varias veces antes de que se dirigiera al lado de Tommy. Ben se tumbó y lamió la cara de Tommy antes de levantar el morro y aullar con el más angustiado sonido que Harry había oído nunca.

Harry miró con asombro cuando el débil hilo de pareja de Tommy parecía fortalecerse simplemente con que el Alfa se acercara a él.

Cada vez que Ben acariciaba a Tommy parcialmente unía los hilos que pulsaban con energía y Harry mantenía la esperanza para el futuro. Los hilos no se unirían por completo hasta después que la pareja se hubiera reclamado mutuamente, pero eso podría suceder después.

Ahora, necesitaban a Tommy y Louis en algún lugar para que pudieran curarse en paz.

—Está vivo, Ben. Ahora cambia y podemos sacarlos de aquí. —Dijo Harry bruscamente.

Harry contuvo su sorpresa cuando Ben le obedeció inmediatamente. El alto macho alfa pareció desmoronarse cuando asumió el alcance de las lesiones de su joven compañero. Ben recogió a Tommy en sus brazos con más cuidado del que Harry había visto usar al Alfa.

Harry hizo lo mismo con Louis y el par pronto estaban en su camino de vuelta a través de los árboles. Ben no dijo nada todo el paseo, demasiado ocupado en prestar atención al hombre que tenía en sus brazos, no es que Harry lo culpara.

Cuando salieron de la línea de árboles, Harry abrió la puerta del acompañante e instaló a Louis dentro, colocándole el cinturón de seguridad en el sitio.

Harry abrió la puerta de atrás para que Ben pudiera sentar a Tommy antes de que se dirigiera a la parte trasera de la SUV. Abriendo la parte de atrás, sacó la bolsa de Ben que siempre mantenía con ropas de repuesto de todos los tamaños. Los cambiaformas nunca sabían cuándo iban a tener necesidad de más ropa.

Lanzó a Ben un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camisa.

Por desgracia no había zapatos de repuesto en el coche. Los suyos estaban allá en el bosque en algún lugar y Harry no tenía intención de buscarlos.

Harry tiró de un par de pantalones de chándal y una camisa antes de que arrojara la bolsa en la parte de atrás y cerrara la puerta.

Ben subió torpemente en el asiento trasero para que pudiera estar con su pareja. El hombre se levantó, dos metros y realmente no estaba construido para asientos traseros.

Harry se puso en el lado del conductor y después de comprobar a su compañero dirigió el coche en dirección a casa.

El regreso a casa fue tan silencioso como el camino de regreso al coche. A unos quince minutos de Atherton, Harry decidió que mejor abordar un tema que realmente no quería hacer.

Se aclaró la garganta. —¿Ben?

Ben gruñó.

Pensando que sería lo mejor que conseguiría, continuó: —¿Te das cuenta qué Tommy no va a casa contigo? ¿Cierto?

—¿Perdón?

El gruñido bajo de su Alfa tenía a Harry con los pelos de punta en todo el cuerpo. Harry tuvo que apretar los dientes para no doblar la cabeza y exponer el cuello.

—Ben, es joven. Diez años más joven que Louis. Y acaba de ser abusado. Lo último que necesita es despertar en una casa extraña con un hombre extraño. Necesita a su hermano. Por favor, comprende. —Harry esperaba poder conseguir que el Alfa viera la razón.

Odiaba tener que ser el que mantuviera al Alfa de llevar a su pareja de su casa, pero honestamente pensó que era lo mejor.

Ben resopló y volvió a acariciar la cara de Tommy. Harry sabía que a Louis le daría un ataque si Tommy se fuera a casa con Ben en el momento.

No tenía idea de cómo su amante se ocuparía de la situación, pero pensó que era mejor para todos los involucrados si Tommy volvía a casa con ellos para comenzar.

Harry entregó a Ben el teléfono del centro de la consola. —Es posible que desees llamar al Dr. Carter y que se reúna con nosotros en mi casa.

—Mierda —murmuró Ben antes de realizar la llamada —. Se reunirá con nosotros allí en diez minutos. —Dijo Ben mientras ponía fin a la conversación.

Harry asintió y rápidamente miró a su compañero de nuevo. Si no fuera por la camisa empapada de sangre, se podría pensar que dormía pacíficamente.

Al despertar esta mañana, Harry no tenía ni idea de la mierda de fiesta que este día llegaría a ser. Estaba contento de que su amigo y Alfa finalmente hubieran encontrado a su compañero, aunque tuvieran un largo camino por delante.


	11. Epílogo

Dos meses más tarde

—Mmmm. —Louis gimió y se apretó contra el duro eje actualmente tratando de perforar su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron y giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Buenos días, amor. —Se encontró con la boca de Harry en un perezoso beso.

—Buenos días a ti también, —susurró Harry y su eje rompió a través del músculo guardián de Louis.

Harry tomó las cosas con calma, no había necesidad de apresurarse. El sábado amaneció y ninguno de ellos tenía que estar en ningún lugar.

Louis se apartó cuando Harry retiró su enorme pene y lentamente sacudió hacia adelante una vez más. La mano de Harry alcanzó alrededor y agarró la dolorida longitud de Louis.

Empezó un ritmo enloquecedor que encajaba con sus empujes. Louis se relajó contra el pecho de Harry y dejó que su pareja se saliera con la suya con él. Su cuerpo cantaba cuando el deseo se construyó y sus bolas se apretaban contra su cuerpo.

Louis jadeó, su mano se apoderó de la cadera de Harry detrás de él cuando su compañero siguió balanceándose dentro de él. Harry se tensó primero y mordió profundo en el lado de su cuello y Louis voló sobre el límite, cayendo libremente, mientras daba a su cuerpo los cuidados de su pareja.

Blanco semen perlado se disparaba de su polla, cubriendo el estómago y la mano de Harry. Su compañero empujó todavía con fuerza dos veces más antes de venirse, su gemido amortiguado por el cuello de Louis mientras su polla se retorcía en lo profundo de los confines del cuerpo de Louis.

Permanecieron juntos, relajándose en los brazos del otro hasta que sus cuerpos les liberaron de su abrazo enredado.

Louis gimió cuando la polla suavizada de Harry se deslizó de su cuerpo, pero se dio la vuelta y besó a su compañero adecuadamente.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, amor. ¿Ducha? —Preguntó Harry.

Hmm. Su compañero, ¿desnudo y mojado? No se le ocurría nada mejor.

Louis se quedó en la cama por un rato así que Harry podría comenzar la ducha.

Sus pensamientos, como inevitablemente lo hicieron, fueron a su hermano. Tommy por fin había despertado el día después de haberle devuelto a Atherton y lloró mientras Louis lo abrazaba.

En sollozos rotos Tommy contó lo que recordaba de su terrible experiencia. El corazón de Louis sufría por su hermano. Odiaba a su ex Alfa por destruir la exuberancia juvenil de Tommy.

Su hermano había cambiado. Pasaba la mayor parte de sus días solo, tranquilo y retraído. Saltaba a las sombras y constantemente se despertaba durante la noche, gritando por las pesadillas. Louis haría todo lo posible para ayudar a que Tommy tratara con lo que había sucedido.

Tommy no estaba todavía listo para aparearse con Ben.

Una vez que Tommy dejara de tener tanto miedo, Louis esperaba que las cosas cambiaran. Todavía vivía con Louis y Harry. Ben entendía y voluntariamente dio a Tommy todo el tiempo que necesitara. Gracias a Dios. Esto no impidió al hombre rondar constantemente o llamar para controlar a Tommy sin embargo.

Louis no podía culpar al Alfa y pensó que en realidad era un poco dulce. Sólo esperaba que Tommy volviera y viera a Ben como el hombre amoroso, cariñoso que Louis había llegado a conocer.

Frank Schmidt se había hecho cargo de la manada Cairns con sus dos Betas, Glen y Adrian. Habían encontrado y tratado con Gregory y Barry. Louis no tenía ni idea de cómo lo manejaron, pero confiaba en Harry cuando dijo que no habría más problemas con ellos.

La policía había recibido una denuncia anónima sobre la casa del ex Alfa. Cuando la registraron, drogas y dinero un total de casi medio millón fueron hallados. Louis no tenía idea de dónde Wallis lo había conseguido todo, pero al menos no llegaría a las calles.

El cuerpo mutilado de Kegan Wallis había sido descubierto en el bosque en el lado opuesto de la ciudad una semana después de que Ben lo hubiera matado, cerrando la oficial investigación policial.

Su muerte se había decidido que fue por un ataque animal. Los detectives no tenían idea de cuánta razón tenían.

Harry había dejado caer una bomba sobre él la semana anterior, cuando le había dicho a Louis que no podían tener relaciones sexuales durante el día.

Cuando le preguntó por qué, Harry explicó que, una vez acoplados, existía la posibilidad de quedar embarazado si hicieran el amor en el día de luna nueva. Louis aún tenía problemas para absorber en su cerebro ese pequeño pedazo de información, pero pensó que no estaría completamente fuera del reino de la posibilidad para ellos y su futuro. Nada le encantaría más que dar a su compañero la familia que siempre quiso, pero nunca lo expresó.

—Cariño, ¿vienes? —Harry llamó desde el cuarto de baño.

—No, pero estaré en breve —murmuró Louis bajo su aliento cuando salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia su compañero. Feliz en el conocimiento, no importa lo que la vida le arrojara, Harry estaría a su lado.

Siempre.


End file.
